


Нер(а)вный брак

by Vodolej



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Мелодраматичная (и шаблонная, честно) история про браки по расчету, тело предавало его, мир раскололся на миллион осколков и вот это все. Джаст фо кинк, в общем.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Существует тоненькая линия между ненавистью и любовью.** _   
_**Может быть, ты путаешь свои эмоции. (с)** _

Когда Отабеку было семь лет, родители взяли с него слово, что он будет вести себя прилично, и обрядили в красивый костюмчик, и даже с галстуком, как у отца. Отабек обрадовался, решив, что он теперь точно большой, если его берут куда-то, где нужно вести себя прилично, и только потом, намного позже, когда стал взрослым, он понял, что им просто похвастались, словно дорогой куклой. На самом деле он не был тихим и спокойным мальчиком, но, в отличие от Анвара, он умел прилично себя вести.

Мама вышла из своей комнаты: красивая, в длинном платье, в черных волосах благоухал белый цветок, на шее поблескивали прозрачные слезинки-камушки. Отец, как всегда, замер на несколько секунд и улыбнулся домашней, смущенной и почти глупой улыбкой. Протянул маме руку, бережно поцеловал ее пальцы. Мама улыбалась глазами и зачем-то делала вид, что ей все равно на его немой восторг. Потом она увидела Отабека, нахмуренного, в светло-синем костюмчике и галстуке; оказалось, что галстук – это совсем даже неудобно, поэтому Отабек потихоньку ослаблял узел.

\- Куколка! – ахнула мама и попыталась поцеловать Отабека в лоб, между бровей.  
Он увернулся, рассердившись на нее. Куколка, тоже… он не куколка! Он будущий воин! Джедай! Скайвокер!  
Но мама только смеялась и гладила его черные волосы, потом взяла его за руку и повела, как маленького, к машине. Отабек возмущенно сопел, но сдерживал обиду, хоть и догадывался, что Анвар, подглядывающий из своей спальни, надрывает бока. Джедая Отабека мама водит за ручку!

Потом Отабек ужасно жалел, что так мало обнимал мать. Надо было проводить больше времени с ней, и с отцом, и с братом. Надо было позволять маме гладить свои волосы, обнимать и щипать за щеки. Пусть бы Анвар смеялся и обзывался, сколько хотел… все равно потом смеяться будет некому. И обнимать – тоже.

Машина остановилась у трехэтажного особняка, полыхающего светом. На подъездной дорожке горели фонари, под ними толпились и курили мужчины в таких же костюмах, как у отца. Широкие двери были раскрыты настежь, по красной дорожке заходили красивые женщины, у которых на шее тоже были капли, как у мамы. Отабек приуныл, сообразив, что родители привезли его на одно из своих скучных, взрослых мероприятий.

Люди, которые собирались кучками и улыбались друг другу, и громко разговаривали, притворяясь, что рады встрече – они все друг друга ненавидели. Отабек когда-то подслушал, как отец сказал это Анвару. Но это и так было заметно, у всех были широкие улыбки, но холодные глаза. В воздухе плыл цветочный, сладкий аромат, - мамины цветы в волосах пахли похоже, - и еще запах табака, и вина с пузырьками, которое все пили из высоких тонких бокалов.

Отабек долго ходил среди чужих людей, стараясь вежливо улыбаться, когда кто-нибудь восклицал «Какой прелестный малыш». Ему очень хотелось ответить, что он не малыш, и уж тем более, не прелестный - он джедай, но это были не те люди, с которыми вообще стоило разговаривать.  
Ему дали большую креманку с разноцветными шариками мороженого и разрешили погулять по саду, где стояли зеленые скульптуры. Вокруг каждой фигуры висел тонкий цветной шнур, даже не потрогать. Отабеку быстро надоело в саду, да и зеленые фигуры были скучные – лев, стоящий на задних лапах, злая собака с оскаленной пастью, бабочка, змея… даже лошадки - и той не было.

В саду к Отабеку начали подходить незнакомые старые дядечки, некоторые пытались с ним заговорить, но Отабеку не понравились ни их взгляды, какие-то неприятные и как будто скользкие, ни их сюсюкающие похвалы, какой он взрослый мальчик и не боится сам гулять без мамы. Так что он сбежал из сада обратно в особняк, к теплому желтому свету, и музыке, и смешанному, густому сладкому запаху женских духов, и там, возле широкой лестницы на второй этаж, он встретил Юру.

Тогда Отабек, конечно, не знал, что это Юра. Он сразу даже и не понял, что перед ним мальчик - он увидел маленькую девочку в голубой пижаме с кроликами; длинные светлые волосы, такие желтые, что почти белые, заплетены в небрежную, растрепанную косичку. Девочка держала обеими руками большого серого плюшевого кота с черными глазами-пуговицами, прижимала его к груди и то и дело прятала лицо в его шерсти. Губы у нее дрожали, зеленые глаза блестели, готовясь пролиться слезами.

Желтый сочный свет ламп вызолотил длинные ресницы, они подрагивали, золотились, густые, длинные и мохнатые, как крошечные золотые паучки. Отабек таращился на эту девочку, приоткрыв рот, и не мог отвести взгляда от ее ресничек и от светлых длинных волос. Потом девочка повернулась к нему, и он понял, что это вовсе не девочка, а маленький мальчик, должно быть, пятилетка, и мальчик этот был на грани отчаянного рева. Тот тоже заметил Отабека, подошел ближе, таща за собой плюшевого кота и не обращая внимания на взрослых, и уставился исподлобья, с отчаянной надеждой.

\- Я не могу найти няню, - проговорил мальчик сипло. – Мы с Кисонькой потерялись… нам страшно.  
\- Не реви, - строго сказал Отабек, в эту же секунду ощутив себя очень взрослым и сильным. – Давай поищем твою няню.  
Мальчик громко шмыгнул носом и послушно смахнул слезы. Он протянул мокрую ладошку, в слезах и соплях, но Отабек все равно крепко взял его за руку.

\- Это наш дом, но я не люблю, когда столько людей, – сказал мальчик, морща нос. – Все чужие и мне не разрешают играть в саду... у нас в саду живет настоящая кисонька! Я Юра. А мама говорила, что вечером подадут лимонное мороженное… ты любишь лимонное? А у кисоньки в саду скоро буду котята. Няня обещала принести мне одного!

Он говорил много, сбивчиво, возбужденно, словно радуясь, что нашел того, кто его слушает. Отабек держал его влажную, теплую ладошку и готов был хоть до утра ходить туда-сюда по коридорам, выстланным красным ковром. Отабек еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким важным, таким ответственным не только за себя, но за кого-то другого, беспомощного и доверчивого. Юра трещал, не замолкая, и даже удивительно было, как он успевает дышать.

Они прошли по первому этажу, но не нашли ни няню, ни родителей Юры. Юра снова начал тяжело сопеть носом, готовясь пустить слезу. Отабек достал из кармана отглаженный, белейший носовой платок и сунул Юре в руку, забрав у него игрушку.  
\- Высморкайся, - сказал Отабек так важно и уверенно, что Юра и не подумал спорить.  
Он смотрел на Отабека блестящими зелеными глазами снизу вверх, и держал его за руку так цепко, словно Отабек мог вырваться и убежать.

Юра старательно почистил нос, потом сложил платок и протянул Отабеку. Отабек отпрянул и тут увидел большой напольный цветочный горшок с пальмой.  
\- Давай закопаем? – шепотом сказал он. – А весной вырастет платочное дерево.  
\- Это как? – спросил Юра, приоткрыв рот.  
Зубки у него были белые, но улыбка сильно щербатая.  
\- Ну знаешь, волшебное, - уверенно сказал Отабек, потому что сам тут же поверил в то, что придумывал. – Вместо листьев носовые платки.  
\- А вместо цветочков? – требовательно спросил Юра.  
\- Э-э… носки, - тут же нашелся Отабек.

Юра подумал, потом присел и разрыл в земле ямку. Отабек сунул в нее скомканный платок и присыпал сверху. Юра стряхнул с ладонь землю и сморщился, увидев под ногтями густую черную кайму.  
\- Да что ты ревешь все время? – возмутился Отабек.  
\- Няня будет ругать, - прошептал Юра, дрожа губами.  
\- Ну и ладно, - решительно ответил Отабек. – Зато у тебя скоро будет свое дерево!  
Юра кивнул и просиял.

Отабек взял его за руку и они поднялись на второй этаж, где царил легкий хаос. Юра, который как раз начал рассказывать, как он хочет живого котика, как будет его любить и заботиться, замолчал, вырвал руку из хватки, и побежал со всех ног, не оглядываясь, к невысокой полной женщине с испуганным лицом.

\- Няня! – завизжал он. - Няня!  
Он влетел на руки к женщине и уткнулся в ее плечо, и снова разревелся от облегчения, с потоками слез и пузырящимися соплями. Отабек на секунду прижал к груди плюшевого кота. Он ждал, когда Юра обернется, чтобы отдать ему Кисоньку и помахать на прощание, но Юра так и не обернулся. Он уже забыл о своем спасителе, отбросил его из памяти так же равнодушно, как любимую игрушку.

Отабеку потом часто снился этот вечер, не целиком, какими-то фрагментами чистого, незамутненного счастья. Холодным разумом он понимал, что этот вечер не был последним, и то, что случилось с родителями и Анваром, произошло намного позже, были и другие хорошие вечера. И Юру он быстро забыл. И все же, когда он думал о своем беззаботном детстве, о том, как было раньше, о том, какими молодыми и счастливыми были родители – он всегда вспоминал желтый свет на чьих-то золотых ресницах, белые цветы в маминых волосах, и что плюшевый кот сначала пах лимонным мороженым, а не гарью и кровью.

***

\- Твой принц без коня тут как тут, - негромко сказала Мила, вежливо улыбаясь накрашенными губами всем сразу и никому конкретному.  
Мила умела вот это всё – светскую беседу ни о чем, улыбки всем сразу, обаяние и безграничное терпение даже к потным жирным свиньям, которые беззастенчиво раздевали ее взглядом. Юру от всего этого трясло и он моментально впадал в бешенство. Правда, дела были так плохи, что приходилось терпеть и сдерживаться.   
  
Юра поморщился, жестом подозвал официанта и взял с подноса два бокала шампанского, один он вручил Миле, из другой выхлебал сам в пару глотков.  
\- Пялится? – спросил он, не оглядываясь.  
\- Глаз не сводит, - согласилась Мила. – Даже не моргает.   
Юра скривился, хотя в глубине души ощутил некое удовольствие. То есть, не то, чтобы удовольствие, скорее раздражение и неудовольствие, но надо же, несмотря на полный игнор, по-прежнему пялится! И не надоело ему… вот Юра на него вообще никогда не смотрел, больно надо!  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь с ним заговоришь? – поинтересовалась Мила, раскланявшись со смутно знакомым Юре пожилым представительным господином из оборонки.  
\- Нет, - категорично ответил Юра. – Много чести. И он какой-то стремный. Как маньяк.  
\- Да-а? – задумчиво проговорила Мила. – А ведь вообще-то он прямо неприлично богат…  
\- И что? - холодно спросил Юра. – Он все равно стремный маньяк. Знаешь, какие о нем слухи ходят?  
\- Слухи! – фыркнула Мила и улыбнулась, слишком хищно и слишком искренне для светского приема, так что ее улыбка моментально погасла, словно заблудившийся лучик света в темноте.  
  
\- Помнишь, что тебе дедушка говорил? – шепотом спросила она. – Наши дела плохи и тебе позарез нужен богатый…  
\- Я помню, что дедушка говорил! – зашипел Юра, разозлившись. – Если тебе этот ненормальный так нравится – иди и знакомься с ним сама!  
Мила хмыкнула, сморщив нос.  
\- Не в моем вкусе, - ответила она, ничуть не обидевшись на его вспышку ярости.  
\- И не в моем - тоже! – отрезал Юра и цапнул себе еще один бокал.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, ты на него никогда не смотришь, - поддразнила Мила и тут же замолчала, поймав его взгляд.  
Она, его молочная сестра, была единственным человеком, который мог его безнаказанно дразнить и выводить из себя, но она настолько хорошо его знала, что всегда понимала, когда надо остановиться.  
  
Юра повернулся, поставив опустевший бокал на услужливо подставленный поднос, и заметил Виктора. Ну и, конечно, неизменный Кацудончик стоял рядом с Виктором, поблескивая стеклами очков. У Юры окончательно испортилось настроение.  
Виктор приходился ему не то троюродным дядей, не то каким-то братом по материнской линии, но это было не суть важно, они хорошо ладили и почти дружили. Виктор был старшим, более опытным, более рассудительным, хотя, конечно, Юра знал, что Виктор может быть тем еще придурком. Из последней поездки в Японию Виктор привез очкастое недоразумение, которое то ли по природной тупости, то ли от застенчивости не могло связать и двух слов.  
  
Юра знал, что Виктор никогда не заключит брак с ним, - для этого они были слишком близкими родственниками, да и перспектив у Юры не было никаких, - поэтому он с интересом ждал, на ком Виктор в итоге остановится, вокруг того всегда вились такие эффектные птички… и оттого разочарование было непомерным. Япошка был… ну никаким. Стандартный, стереотипный японец – невысокий, темноволосый и темноглазый. Миловидный, но они все либо страшные уроды с кривыми зубами, либо миловидные как куклы.   
  
В последний раз, когда Юра был у Виктора в гостях, япошка спал, а может, просто не захотел выходить. Виктор устроился в гостиной на кушетке, в голубом халате, небрежно накинутом на голое тело, босой, расслабленный и совершенно довольный жизнью. Юра пил кофе по-венски и жутко завидовал. Он догадывался, что Виктор сидит тут с ним только из вежливости, а сам витает мыслями в спальне, откуда недавно вышел. На руке Виктора, на предплечье, густо заросшем серыми волосками, виднелись лиловые следы зубов. И на шее – тоже. Стеснительный Кацудончик оказался кусачим.   
  
\- Что ты в нем нашел? – прямо спросил Юра.  
Виктор мечтательно улыбнулся и сдул серебристую челку с глаз.  
\- Он же тупой, - пожал плечами Юра, которого понесло. – Он вообще умеет говорить что-то кроме «простите» и «извините»? Ты мог кого угодно выбрать, а нашел какую-то серую моль! Ты что, болел, когда выбирал? Ты теперь от него не отделаешься, он же начнет пороситься каждый год, вот увидишь!  
  
Он замолчал, переводя дыхание, и вдруг заметил, что Виктор больше не выглядит мечтательным и расслабленным. Виктор сел, совершенно наплевав на то, что разошедшийся до пояса халат обнажил грудь и плечи, и чуть сгорбился. Юру прошиб холодный пот, когда он поймал взгляд Виктора – ледяной, очень злой, так Виктор смотрел только на чужих.  
  
\- Пошел вон, - медленно и раздельно проговорил Виктор.  
Синие глаза горели под белой челкой таким огнем, что Юра смутился.  
\- Я же тебе добра желаю, - пробормотал Юра.  
Он поглядел на Виктора и понял, что его сейчас попросту возьмут за шкирку и выставят за дверь, сцена будет постыдная, некрасивая и оставит неизгладимое впечатление у прислуги, а значит, к вечеру будут знать все, что его вышвырнули, как обоссавшегося щенка.   
\- Вон, - отчетливо и зло повторил Виктор.  
Юра молча встал и ушел.   
  
С Виктором они с тех пор не общались, хотя Юра по нему иногда скучал. Он ведь действительно хотел как лучше… нет, блаженный вид Виктора его раздражал, конечно, но правда, Юра хотел как лучше, а теперь у него друзей, кроме Милы, вообще не осталось. А Мила была себе на уме, ей бы себя куда-нибудь пристроить...   
  
Юра надоело торчать на виду у всех: можно подумать, никто не понимает, что они с Милой, как она метко подметила «ебалом торгуют», потому что больше нечем. Все равно к нему никто не подойдет, пока пялится этот чокнутый… такие вещи просекаются на раз – кто в ком и почему заинтересован. Правда, Юра все-таки не понимал – почему? Может, дедушка где-то на хвост наступил? Тогда дела плохи, оглянуться не успеешь, а тебя уже везут в багажнике на торжественное отрезание пальцев.   
  
\- Я прогуляюсь, - сообщил он Миле, она кивнула и тут же потеряла к нему интерес.   
Юра подозревал, что Милка с кем-то тут крутит роман, но Мила молчала, а он не имел привычки лезть в ее дела. Но судя по тому, как старательно она молчала и изображала невинную овечку, она связалась с кем-то, кого не хотела светить… с женатым, наверное. Дедушка точно не обрадуется, если узнает.  
  
Юра, даже не пытаясь улыбаться вежливо или хотя бы равнодушно, вышел из банкетного зала и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж. Он быстро уставал изображать доброжелательность, а в последнее время у него часто портилось настроение. Не только из-за Виктора, а вообще… ему уже было девятнадцать, и ничего толкового из него не вышло, и его руки никто ни разу не просил, и хотя ему делали комплименты, но дальше этого дело не заходило. А дедушка уже несколько раз намекал, что дела плохи. Дедушка был стар, а Юра был молод, деловой жилкой он не обладал, бизнес-партнер из него был никакой, и в профессиональный спорт его так и не отдали, а ведь могло бы и выйти что-нибудь… так что единственным выходом стал бы удачный брак.   
Но как же тошно продавать себя, свое тело, свою молодость, свою неопытность… особенно, учитывая, что покупателей не предвидится.  
  
Юра попутно снял с подноса еще один бокал и вышел на открытую террасу. Здесь было поменьше людей, и разговоры велись куда более фривольные, но чужое воркование – такая противная штука, так что Юра, кривясь, быстро прошел до самого поворота и свернул за угол. Он знал, что терраса заканчивается небольшим открытым балкончиком с башенкой, куда редко кто-то доходил, это же надо целый этаж обойти. Здесь был низкий жесткий диванчик, на который добрая рука набросала целую гору подушек. И к счастью, отсюда не было видно парк, где прогуливались влюбленные парочки. Это был оазис спокойствия как раз для таких одиночек, как Юра.  
  
Юра допил шампанское, поставил бокал на пол и рухнул в гору подушек, наплевав на то, что помнет штаны и рубашку. Он перевернулся на спину, заложил голову за руки и принялся смотреть на звезды. Вид был не очень хороший, все-таки в городе было слишком светло для прикладной астрономии, но все-таки смотреть на звезды лучше, чем смотреть на лицемерные, полупьяные рожи с приклеенными улыбками.  
  
Он расслабился и успокоился, скинул ботинки и поскреб ногой об ногу, и тут услышал тихие шаги - кто-то обнаружил его убежище. Юра задержал дыхание, надеясь, что незваный гость сам уйдет прочь, испугавшись темноты и тишины, но темный силуэт на секунду замер и тут же скользнул ближе. Звякнул разбитый бокал, незваный гость тихо выругался, переступил через осколки и сел рядом на подушку. Юра выпрямился и растерянно уставился на Отабека Алтына, впервые в жизни увидев его настолько близко.  
  
Про Алтына ходили чудовищные слухи разной степени правдоподобности – что он устроил бойню в китайском ресторане и тут же приказал закопать каких-то важных шишек живьем в лесу. И что по его приказу каких-то других шишек, не тех, кого закопали, заперли в загородном коттедже и сожгли, а Алтын сидел поодаль, на кушетке, загорал и курил. И что-то еще, настолько же кровавое и жуткое, что-то про яму с крокодилами, и про отрезанные руки, и про купание в кипятке, и всякое такое, чему верить не хотелось.   
  
Юра подозревал, что вранья и сплетен в этих слухах больше, чем правды, но все равно ему стало неуютно от того, что человек с подобной репутацией оказался настолько близко. И к его полнейшему изумлению, для такой дурной славы Алтын оказался на удивление молодым, может, всего на пару лет старше самого Юры.   
  
Юра уставился на него во все глаза, позабыв об элементарной вежливости, и чем больше он смотрел, тем больше удивлялся. У Алтына действительно было молодое, хоть и чуточку мрачное лицо, лишенное эмоций. Темные глаза поблескивали от слабого света, но Юра не сумел прочитать в них никаких мыслей, никаких чувств, видимо Отабек был из тех, кто умеет хранить свои секреты. Но в целом, он был даже симпатичный, и вовсе не такой пугающий, откуда только взялся окружающий его ореол хладнокровного и беспощадного убийцы, у которого лучше не стоять на пути.  
  
Юра тихонько отодвинулся подальше и едва не подпрыгнул, когда Отабек положил ладонь ему на колено. Это было настолько дико и неуместно, что на пару секунд Юра потерял дар речи – его никто никогда не хватал за коленки. Да и вообще, никто и ни за что его не хватал, и его колени уж точно никто так нагло не трогал. Юра отмер и вцепился ногтями в чужую руку, вспоров кожу чуть ли не до мяса.  
  
\- Ка… - начал было он, и поперхнулся, когда к его губам жадно прижались чужие, горячие и шершавые губы.  
Юра застыл, потрясенный и ошеломленный до такой степени, что совершенно забыл о сопротивлении. Поцелуй длился и длился, горячие губы нежно прикасались к его рту, и когда убедились, что сопротивления не будет, надавили сильнее, пропуская скользкий, требовательный язык. Юра даже не дышал, позволяя вылизывать свой рот. Широкая ладонь Отабека легла на его затылок, удобно придерживая голову, вторая ладонь перевернулась, пальцы переплелись с пальцами Юры.   
  
Юра невольно прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Лицо то и дело обдавало жаром, в груди разгоралось пламя, по рукам и спине пробегали сладкие мурашки. Юра тихо выдохнул, прикоснувшись языком к нижней губе Отабека – и его тряхнуло, как от удара током, когда он понял, какие последствия это может иметь, если какой-нибудь скучающий придурок заглянет и увидит их. Для Отабека – никаких, ему-то никто ничего не скажет, а вот репутация Юры будет окончательно испорчена, ни один нормальный человек ему не предложит руку и сердце, а дедушка… что скажет дедушка?!  
  
Юра покрылся холодным потом от макушки до пяток и грубо отпихнул Отабека. Тот отстранился на секунду, но его ладонь, все еще нежно лежащая на затылке Юры, сжалась, до боли прихватив светлые волосы. Юра вскрикнул и захлебнулся собственным криком, когда его рот снова накрыли требовательные губы. На этот раз Юра не стал млеть, он с силой клацнул зубами. Рот наполнился соленой кровью с привкусом железа. Отабек тихо охнул и отодвинулся. Он выпустил Юру и осторожно прикоснулся кончиком пальца к прокушенной, припухшей губе, из которой так и сочились тяжелые, темные капли.  
  
"Интересно, - подумал Юра, отодвинувшись подальше и наблюдая за ним напряженным взглядом. – А что он сделает со мной? Тоже прикажет закопать или выдумает что похуже?"  
  
Отабек взглянул на него, слизнул с пальца кровь и неожиданно улыбнулся.  
\- Любишь кусаться? – спросил он негромко. – Или не любишь целоваться?  
Юра открыл рот, собираясь в подробностях описать, где он видел поцелуи, а в частности, поцелуи с Отабеком Алтыном, но в последний момент передумал, поймав непроницаемый, тяжелый взгляд.  
\- Я никогда не целовался, - сказал Юра. – То есть… раньше.   
\- И как? – с интересом спросил Отабек, облизывая распухшую губу.  
Юра пожал плечами.  
\- Мокро, - сказал он, вспоминая ощущения. – И странно.   
Отабек широко улыбнулся, показав крепкие белые зубы. Юра почему-то смутился от его улыбки, такой… открытой, такой мальчишеской. Человек со славой Алтына никак не мог так улыбаться, а вот – сверкал зубами и, кажется, вполне искренне. И голос у него был приятный, молодой, низкий, очень выразительный… человек с таким голосом должен мультфильмы озвучивать, а не людей гасить.   
  
Юра вскочил и обошел диванчик и сидящего на нем Отабека по широкой дуге.  
\- Не ходи за мной! – приказал он почти с паникой в голосе, заметив, что Отабек собирается вставать.  
Тот кивнул и откинулся назад, облизнул губу.  
\- Я потом приду, - негромко сказал Отабек, когда Юра практически свернул за угол. – За тобой.  
Юра решил считать, что ему послышалось.   
  
Он довольно быстро разыскал Милу. Она недовольно покосилась на него, но потом присмотрелась и вздрогнула.  
\- Домой, - тихо сказал Юра, вцепившись ей в рукав. – Сваливаем отсюда.  
\- У тебя губы в крови, - шепотом ответила Мила, таща его за собой с непреклонностью буксира. – Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Юра, рассудив, что этот постыдный секрет должен остаться только его секретом.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - ответила Мила и практически запихнула его в машину. – На тебе лица нет!  
Юра машинально потрогал свою щеку, горящую от жара. Он закрыл глаза и слизнул с губ соленый привкус. Воспоминания о теплом, нежном и настойчивом рте встали перед ним как наяву. Из всех глупых поступков Юры – поцелуи с Алтыном не были самым уж глупым поступком, но самым стыдным… и удивительно приятным – это точно.  
  
\- Ты целовался с Отабеком? – ошеломленно переспросила Мила. – Зачем?!  
\- А?! – Юра открыл глаза и уставился на нее с ужасом. – Что?  
\- Ты сказал, что целовался с Алтыном, - терпеливо повторила Мила. – Ты совсем с ума сошел? Ты его даже не знаешь.  
Юра смутился.   
\- Я… я не хотел, - пробормотал он. – Так вышло. Он привязался, а я не знал…  
Он замолчал, заметив саркастичный взгляд Милы.  
\- Мда, - подытожила она. – Вытри губы.   
Она перебросила Юре салфетки, он торопливо утер губы и прикоснулся пальцами к уголку рта.  
  
\- Понравилось? – спросила Мила, поглядывая на него искоса.  
\- Нет, - ответил Юра. – Я не знаю. Типа того. А слюни это обязательно?  
Мила даже ахнула.  
\- Ты, балда, ты что, с ним прямо с языком целовался, что ли?  
\- Нет, язык я вынул и убрал в карман, - огрызнулся Юра. - А как еще надо?  
\- Балда, - повторила Мила, покачав головой. – На пять минут тебя отпустила…  
\- Мне твой присмотр не нужен, - возмутился Юра.  
\- Оно и видно, - ядовито ответила Мила. – Стоило отвернуться, так ты обменялся с Отабеком слюнями! А может еще чем-то?  
\- Отвяжись, - поморщился Юра. – Не смешно.   
\- Ну, глядишь, оно и к лучшему, - после паузы философски сказала Мила. – Может, теперь он от тебя отстанет. Надоел уже.

***

Отабек ценил тишину, но тишину спокойную, не ту, которая возникает, когда три человека нервничают и не знают, о чем поговорить. Впрочем, он не нервничал, и не нервничала подружка Юры, высокая, сисястая и синеглазая. Зато Юра нервничал за троих: казалось, он вот-вот начнет искрить, тронь – зашипит, как психованный кот.  
  
Отабек молча наблюдал за ним, испытывая неописуемое удовольствие от того, что Юра так близко. Юра то бледнел, то заливался краской, неосознанно дергал плечами и упрямо не поднимал взгляда. Ему было заметно неудобно в строгой белой рубашке с наглухо застегнутым воротом и тугими рукавами. Отабек уже немного знал Юру, и знал, что тот предпочитает мешковатые ветровки или спортивные олимпийки, а тут, видимо, его заставили принарядиться по случаю, и в этом неудобном тесном коконе из плотной шершавой ткани Юре было некомфортно. Отабек мысленно пожалел его.  
  
\- Вы так и собираетесь целый час сидеть молча? – не выдержала Мила.   
Отабек взглянул на нее и пожал плечами. Подружка Юры откровенно забавлялась, переводила взгляд с одного на другого, и старалась подавить смех. Отабек считал нелепостью и глупостью то, что после помолвки им с Юрой требовалась дуэнья, но спорить он все равно не стал. Он вообще не любил спорить.   
  
Мила, потеряв терпение, встала и одернула платье. Ноги у нее были длинные и стройные, красивые, с изящными коленками, Отабек отметил это совершенно равнодушно, как оценил бы красивую картину или вазу.  
\- Оставлю вас наедине, - сообщила она, стрельнув синими глазами в сторону Юры. - Ведите себя хорошо.   
Юра взглянул на нее почти затравленно и снова опустил взгляд.  
\- И не целуйтесь тут, - почти пропела Мила и скрылась за дверью.   
Отабек невольно усмехнулся. Юра молчал и рассматривал свои ботинки. Между ними стояла такая тишина, что Отабек слышал стук собственного сердца.   
  
\- Там, на столе, - неохотно, медленно проговорил Юра через несколько минут звенящей тишины. – Сертификаты фертильности… и всего такого… медицинское заключение о девственности…  
\- Ладно, - сказал Отабек.  
Юра поднял взгляд и посмотрел на него в упор.  
\- Не хочешь посмотреть? – спросил он подрагивающим от злости голосом.  
Отабек отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- А мне ради этих бумажек пришлось пройти целую кучу унизительных процедур, - прошипел Юра, глаза у него сверкали, как зеленые прозрачные хризолиты. – Мог хотя бы из вежливости взглянуть!  
\- Мне жаль, - ответил Отабек. – Я не знал… не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось через это проходить.   
\- Ну да, конечно! – Юра сморщил нос. – Тебе просто наплевать… уже прикидываешь, как распорядишься моим наследством?  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Отабек.  
Он не знал, как объяснить Юре, где найти такие слова, чтобы рассказать тому, что он чувствует. Юра прожег его взглядом, потом фыркнул.  
  
\- Интересно, что ты сделаешь со мной? – спросил он.  
Его голос подрагивал от напряжения, хотя Юра старался держать себя в руках.  
\- То есть? – поинтересовался Отабек.  
\- Ну, когда ты получишь то, что хотел, - пояснил Юра. – Что ты сделаешь со мной? Скормишь крокодилам? Или тоже в лес?  
Отабек молча смотрел на него, не зная, то ли смеяться, то ли плакать.  
\- Да-да, я тоже в курсе! – Юра задрал нос, видимо, злость придала ему сил, он оживился. – Или скажешь, что это неправда?  
\- Что неправда? – терпеливо спросил Отабек.  
Зеленые глаза прищурились.   
  
\- Что ты убийца, - холодно и твердо сказал Юра. – Про людей, с которыми ты расправился.  
\- Это правда, - спокойно ответил Отабек.  
Юра замер с открытым ртом. Заморгал и съежился, как-то сразу перестал бычить и снова сжался.  
\- Правда? – переспросил он упавшим голосом.  
Отабек кивнул.  
\- Они заслуживали, - сказал он, смутно ощущая, что делает и говорит что-то неправильное, не так стоило об этом рассказывать.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - слабо ответил Юра. – А что будет со мной?  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
\- Ничего плохого, - ответил он. – Мы будем жить… долго и счастливо.  
Юра издал какой-то непочтительный звук, что-то между фырканьем и хрюканьем. Он, судя по его виду, не поверил ни единому слову о счастливой жизни.  
  
\- Меня скормят крокодилам, - проговорил он сам себе под нос. – Я так и думал.  
\- У меня нет крокодилов, - терпеливо ответил Отабек. – И никогда не было.  
Юра помолчал.  
\- Тигры в клетке? – спросил он.  
Отабек отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Разъяренные свиньи? – спросил Юра. – Бешеные голодные слоны? Псы-людоеды?  
Отабек засмеялся, Юра посмотрел на него почти обиженно.  
  
\- Что с тобой не так? – спросил он задумчиво. – Не могу понять, ты просто тормоз или реально маньяк? Почему ты молчишь?   
\- Не люблю, - пояснил Отабек.  
\- Что? – уточнил Юра.  
\- Говорить, - сказал Отабек.  
Юра помолчал, поскреб волосы, собранные в хвост на затылке.  
\- Понятно, - наконец сказал он. – У меня от тебя мурашки, если честно.  
\- Мне жаль, - искренне сказал Отабек.   
\- Ну да, конечно! – задиристо ответил Юра и замолчал.  
  
Разговор, судя по всему, зашел в тупик. Отабек задумчиво посмотрел на стол, где были разложены бумаги, и зацепился взглядом за фарфоровую чашку.  
  
\- Я бы выпил чаю, - сказал Отабек.  
Юра поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Ну так пойди на кухню и попроси у прислуги, - холодно ответил он. - В колокольчик позвони.  
\- Разве ты не должен меня ублажать и обихаживать? – поддразнил его Отабек, которого развеселило такое мелкое хамство.  
\- Мы еще не женаты, - ответил Юра. – Обихаживай себя сам.  
Отабек улыбнулся.   
  
Юра, такой инфантильный и такой безобидный, несмотря на показную стервозность и неприкрытую злобу, заставлял его снова почувствовать себя молодым - двадцатилетним парнем, а не преждевременным стариком, который повидал слишком много всякого дерьма. Отабек почти забыл, что значит быть беззаботным, и Юра, царапучий, кусачий и невежливый, был словно глоток свежего воздуха.  
  
\- Хочешь чаю – иди и сделай себе сам, - буркнул Юра. – Или скажи прислуге. А я не хочу бегать вокруг тебя с чайничками и чашками.  
\- А чего ты хочешь? – спросил Отабек.  
Юра замер и поглядел на него таким злым взглядом, что просто чудом не испепелил на месте.  
\- Ну неужели, неужели наконец кто-то спросил чего я хочу? – недоверчиво проговорил он. – Ты купил меня, а дедушка… продал. И только теперь ты спрашиваешь – а чего же хочу я?!  
Отабек кивнул. Юра несколько секунд покусывал губу.  
\- Сейчас я хочу содрать эту идиотскую рубашку, взять коньки и уйти на каток, - наконец сказал он.   
  
Он с трудом расстегнул пуговицы и принялся закатывать рукава. Потом расстегнул ворот и вздохнул полной грудью.  
\- Умеешь кататься? – спросил Отабек, заворожено рассматривая тонкие белые ключицы.  
Юра громко фыркнул.  
\- Умею?! Я мог бы стать чемпионом… если бы мне позволили, конечно. Я катаюсь лучше всех!  
Отабек улыбнулся.  
\- Я тоже хорошо катаюсь… раньше катался, - поправился он. – Давно не стоял на льду, много дел.   
\- Да-да, я помню, - отозвался Юра. – Вокруг слишком много народа, который сам себя не укокошит, да?  
Отабек промолчал. Юра рассеянно играл с пуговицей, потом выпрямился и откинулся на спинку дивана. У него были тонкие изящные запястья, такие белые, что к ним было страшно прикасаться.   
  
\- Я прикажу залить для тебя каток, - сказал Отабек.   
\- Мы женимся только через три месяца, - напомнил Юра, но все же из его голоса исчезла неприкрытая враждебность.  
\- Ну… хороший каток дело небыстрое, - Отабек пожал плечами и встал. – Мне пора.  
Юра посмотрел на него из-под челки, сверкая прозрачными зелеными глазами. Отабек очень хотел бы сказать ему что-то в духе, не бойся меня, я твой друг, я люблю тебя с первого взгляда, я хочу сделать тебя счастливым… но он знал, что Юра ему не поверит. Таких как они с самого детства учили никому не доверять.  
  
\- Ну пока, - небрежно проговорил Юра. – Всего хорошего и все такое.   
Отабек остановился рядом, молча взял его ладонь, поднес к губам и неторопливо, чувственно поцеловал костяшки. Юра побагровел – сразу весь, от кончиков ушей до груди, став пунцовым настолько, что проступили маленькие, почти незаметные веснушки.  
  
\- Всего хорошего, - сказал Отабек и едва не рассмеялся, когда Юра торопливо выдернул ладонь из хватки и даже поджал ноги, словно боялся, что Отабек на него набросится.


	2. Chapter 2

Дальше порога спальни Отабек никого не пустил, наплевав на все традиции. Юра и так весь день был какой-то неживой: молча шел, куда ему говорили, молча делал то, что ему говорили, сидел, где ему указывали, безвольно подставлял прохладные губы под поцелуй, а когда Отабек взял его за руку, чтобы немного подбодрить, Юра этого, кажется, даже не заметил.  
В конце концов, этот кошмарный, похабный и чудовищно долгий день закончился, Отабек завел Юру в хозяйскую, теперь уже их общую, спальню, усадил на край кровати и захлопнул дверь, отсекая нестройные, пьяные пожелания любви, здоровья, детишек и прочего благоденствия.  
Юра сидел на краешке огромной постели так же, как его и оставили, даже не пошевелился, смотрел себе под ноги и еле слышно дышал.

\- Прости, - сказал Отабек и взял его за холодную, влажную ладонь. – Ты как?  
Юра молча поднял на него взгляд. В неярком свете прикроватной лампы его глаза потеряли цвет, казались серыми и прозрачными, как дождь. Отабек потянулся к нему, надеясь успокоить поцелуем, но Юра с неожиданной силой уперся обеими руками ему в грудь и отпихнул в сторону.  
\- Не трогай меня, - проговорил он сипло и брезгливо. – На сегодня с меня хватит.  
\- Я только хочу помочь, - проговорил Отабек.  
Юра злобно рассмеялся, но все-таки чуточку ожил, бледные щеки порозовели.

\- Ну да, конечно, - процедил он, морща нос. – Я слышал! Тебя сегодня целый день поздравляли с успешным приобретением. Какая чудесная новая тачка! Какой чудесный новый завод! Какой, блядь, чудесный новый Юра! Пользуйся на здоровье, блядь! Он ведь не человек, не личность, а какая-то вещь для чудесного, блядь, Отабека!  
\- Я к тебе так не отношусь, - покачал головой Отабек.  
\- Но ты никому из них не сказал закрыть свой поганый рот! – рявкнул Юра. – Я ведь день чувствовал себя…  
Он осекся и замолчал, шумно выдохнул.  
\- Ну почему так? – тихо спросил он. – Почему тебя уважают и боятся, а мной целый день только и делали, что распоряжались, как будто я какая-то безделушка?  
\- Я сильнее, - ответил Отабек, пожав плечами.  
Юра принялся тяжело дышать.  
\- Тебе по шее дать? – спросил он, прищурившись.  
\- Ну, не в этом смысле, - улыбнулся Отабек. – Хотя и в этом тоже, извини.

Юра несколько секунд смотрел на него в упор, потом отстранился и с отвращением сказал:  
\- Я не буду с тобой спать. Уходи.  
\- Мы женаты, - напомнил Отабек. – Это наша спальня и наша брачная ночь.  
\- А мне плевать, - равнодушно ответил Юра. – Я не буду с тобой спать сегодня, и не буду спать вообще.  
Отабек несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Ему ужасно хотелось ответить что-то вроде «куда ты денешься», но он подозревал, что не время качать права, когда любовь всей твоей жизни, твоя опора и надежа… и что там еще обещал священник, в общем, когда возлюбленная вторая половина едва не бьется в истерике.

\- Я тебя не обижу, - терпеливо ответил он. – Ты боли боишься? Я буду нежным, обещаю.  
\- Я не боюсь боли, - процедил Юра. – Я просто не хочу с тобой спать, понимаешь? Ты мне противен. Мне даже думать сейчас про секс противно! Если ты не уйдешь в свою спальню – уйду я!  
Он вскочил и покрутил головой. Из хозяйской спальни вели три двери: главная была закрыта, - Отабек сам ее захлопнул, - так что Юра шагнул к левой двери.  
\- Там моя старая спальня, - сказал Отабек. – Она заперта.  
Юра тут же перебежал в другую сторону, обогнув кровать как можно дальше, толкнул правую дверь и захлопнул ее за собой.  
Отабек шумно вздохнул и принялся расстегивать измятую рубашку. Через минуту Юра вынырнул обратно, глаза у него сверкали весьма злобно.

\- Там нет кровати! – рявкнул он. – Почему в моей комнате нет кровати?!  
\- Потому, что ты будешь спать здесь, - спокойно ответил Отабек. – Как и я. Мы будем спать здесь, вместе.  
Юра моргнул, потом подошел к левой двери и от души ее пнул. Замок хрустнул, дверь приоткрылась.  
\- А там есть кровать? – спросил Юра, хищно улыбаясь.  
\- Там есть, - ответил Отабек. – Но ты и там не бу…  
Юра нырнул в темноту, и через пару секунд громко взвыла гитара, которую в темноте сбили со стойки.

Отабек устало растер лицо. Судя по всему, брачная ночь, которую он столько ждал, откладывалась.  
-… ядь! – взвыли из-за двери. – Твою мать!  
Загрохотала книжная стойка, книги посыпались на пол, шелестя страницами.  
\- Свет включается по хлопку, - крикнул Отабек.  
Юра, видимо от нервозности, захлопал в ладони, устроив светошоу, раздался хрустальный звон, Юра вскрикнул. Отабек устав от этого бардака, встал и зашел в разгромленную спальню.

Юра сидел на краю узкой, застеленной кровати, как примерный мальчик, нахохлившись и сунув руки между бедер. На полу, у двери, лежала разбитая гитара, дрожали порванные струны. Везде были разбросаны книжки, стеклянная этажерка с детскими спортивными наградами разбилась, и сами награды разлетелись по полу.

\- Так, - сказал Отабек, помассировав висок.  
\- Нас-с-ставил тут, - злобно прошипел Юра.  
\- Ты здесь еще и дня не провел, а уже все ломаешь, - покачал головой Отабек.  
Юра хмуро смотрел на него. Отабек наклонился и поднял расколотую гитару, прижал ладонью струны и в тишине услышал чуть хриплое, слезное дыхание Юры. Он резко обернулся и приказал:  
\- Покажи руки.  
\- Все нормально, - сказал Юра таким тоном, что у Отабека на затылке встали дыбом приглаженные гелем волосы.  
Он одним прыжком оказался рядом, схватил Юру за локоть и заставил показать руки. Штаны внутри, где Юра прятал руки, пропитались кровью – она вытекала из глубокого пореза в центре левой ладони.

\- Ну и что ты молчишь? – спросил Отабек.  
\- Ты и так злишься, - хрипло ответил Юра, завороженно уставившись в распоротую ладонь. – Прости за гитару, я не хотел. Жалко.  
\- Да хер с ней, - отмахнулся Отабек. - Все равно играть некогда.  
Он стащил рубашку, смотал ее в жгут и перевязал Юре руку.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал Отабек, взяв его за плечо. – Надо зашить и перебинтовать.  
Юра кивнул.  
\- Не реви! – строго сказал Отабек, заметив закипающие слезы. – Все будет хорошо.  
Юра громко шмыгнул носом, всхлипнул, но сдержался. Отабек взял его за руку и повел пустынным коридором, радуясь тому, что пьяные гости продолжают праздновать внизу, в банкетном зале.

Больше Юра не артачился. Он позволил перевязать ладонь, вернулся в спальню, неуклюже разделся и молча улегся на кровать, страдальчески уставившись в потолок. Отабек стащил брюки, перепачканные кровью, тоже разделся и лег на другой край, завернувшись в одеяло. Освещение медленно гасло, погружая спальню в полумрак.

\- Ну? – спросил Юра через несколько минут.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты ж хотел… - неловко проговорил Юра. - Брачная ночь... ты хотел ведь...  
\- Больше не хочу, - мрачно ответил Отабек. – Спи.  
Юра тихонько подвинулся к нему и заглянул в лицо.  
\- Ты странный, - сказал он.  
\- Ты – тоже, - ответил Отабек.

Юра сел и попытался одной рукой расплести косичку.  
\- Давай помогу, - предложил Отабек.  
Юра подозрительно поглядел на него, но все же повернулся к нему спиной. Отабек принялся медленно и аккуратно расплетать волосы, пару раз он укололся о почти невидимые заколки, но от ощущения мягких светлых волос на собственных пальцах голова шла кругом.

\- А ты уже это делал? – вдруг спросил Юра. – Ты занимался сексом?  
\- Угу, - ответил Отабек. - Несколько раз.  
Юра помолчал.  
\- И тебе нравилось? – спросил он с любопытством.  
\- Угу.  
\- А тем, с кем ты был?  
\- Тоже, - ответил Отабек, достав последнюю заколку.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – ядовито спросил Юра. – Это они тебе сказали или ты возомнил себя секс-машиной? Ты им платил?  
\- Я никому не платил за секс, - равнодушно ответил Отабек.  
\- И их ты тоже заставлял? – осведомился Юра.  
\- Я и тебя не заставлял, - заметил Отабек. - Заставляют не так.  
Юра сморщил нос.

\- У тебя есть любовница? – дотошно спросил он.  
\- Как можно, я женатый человек, - улыбнулся Отабек.  
\- Не морочь мне голову, - поморщился Юра. – Есть или нет?  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Отабек.  
Он положил заколки у кровати и лег обратно, голой спиной на мягкое одеяло. В сон клонило беспощадно, Юра возился у него под боком, вздыхал и рассматривал перебинтованную ладонь.  
\- Болит? - тихо спросил Отабек.  
\- Нет, - рассеянно ответил Юра. – А куда делась твоя любовница?  
Глаза у него любопытно поблескивали в ожидании какой-нибудь душещипательной истории так что Отабек не сдержался:  
\- Я ее убил и съел, - сказал он.  
Юра охнул. Отабек не выдержал и усмехнулся.

\- Почему ты считаешь меня монстром? – спросил он. - Я не сделал тебе ничего плохого.  
Юра задумался.  
\- У тебя такой... неприятный взгляд, - наконец сказал он. – Непонятно, о чем ты думаешь. Он такой... как у осьминога или хамелеона... или козла.  
\- Ну спасибо, - усмехнулся Отабек. - Зато у тебя взгляд бойца… ты никогда не сдаешься, да?  
Юра несколько секунд удивленно смотрел ему в лицо, потом пожал плечами, лег рядом и через несколько минут заснул.

Спал он крепко, видимо, здорово перенервничал за день. Не замечал и даже не морщился, когда Отабек нежно и осторожно прикасался к его лицу. Только поморщился, когда длинные волосы упали на нос, привычным, сонным движением убрал челку от лица и снова засопел.  
\- Юрочка, - еле слышно сказал Отабек, привыкая и приучая себя к тому, что теперь Юра будет спать у него под боком.

***

Юра прислушался. За дверью, в маленькой спальне, где раньше жил Отабек, тихонько бренчала гитара, кто-то перебирал струны, дожидался, пока затихнут звуки, и снова начинал. Юра выбрался из большой кровати и босиком отправился проверить.   
  
Маленькую спальню давно прибрали – поставили новый стеклянный шкаф, книжки вернули на место, а теперь, видимо, Отабек притащил новую гитару.  
Он сидел в глубоком мягком кресле, держал гитару на коленях и задумчиво пытался наигрывать что-то неопределенное. Отабек выглядел чудовищно уставшим – под глазами залегли тени, осунулись скулы. Юра его толком и не видел с ночи их свадьбы: когда он засыпал, Отабека еще не было дома, когда просыпался – тот уже сваливал по своим темным бандитским делам. Юра подозревал, что Отабек и вовсе не ложится с ним в их здоровенную, мягкую и удобную постель.  
  
\- Привет, - осторожно сказал Юра.  
\- Привет, - сказал Отабек.   
Он молчал и внимательно смотрел снизу вверх из-под густых бровей. Юра ужас как не любил, когда люди так поступают – когда молчат и пялятся, и непонятно, о чем они вообще думают.   
\- Чем ты занимаешься все время? – спросил он, остановившись рядом.  
\- Делами, - невозмутимо ответил Отабек.  
\- А если я спрошу «какими», ты ответишь «важными»? – спросил Юра.  
Отабек растянул губы в невеселой, чуть виноватой улыбке.   
  
Юра смотрел на него и все сильнее уверялся во мнении, что Отабек – какой-то недоделанный терминатор. Юру почти оскорбляла эта невозмутимость и самоуверенность, поэтому он поддался спонтанному чувству, не позволив себе даже задуматься, насколько неумным или опасным будет его поступок.   
Он выдернул из рук Отабека гитару, отложил ее на стол, а сам шлепнулся к нему на колени, обтянутые черной джинсой, и обнял Отабека за шею обеими руками.  
Несколько секунд ему в кадык упирались два сложенных пальца, но потом исчезли, не причинив вреда, Отабек обнял его за бок и заглянул в лицо. Юра обрадовался, заметив, что вечная маска спокойствия слетела – Отабек выглядел ошеломленным, часто моргал и заметно растерялся.  
  
\- По моему, ты только что собирался сломать мне шею, - заметил Юра.  
\- Прости, - ответил Отабек и обнял его крепче. – Ты меня удивил.  
Юра сладко улыбнулся и только теперь осознал, что подняться не может – Отабек держал его обеими руками, прижимал к твердой груди, хотя вообще-то, сидеть у него на коленях было не слишком удобно.   
\- Ну, пожалуй, я пойду, - сказал Юра, извиваясь и пытаясь выпутаться из хватки. – Пора спать.  
\- Да, - согласился Отабек. - Скоро пойдем.   
Руки у него были сильные. Он был горячий и пах горьким одеколоном и чем-то неуловимо приятным.   
  
Юра перестал ерзать, ощутив под задницей выпуклый, внушительный бугор. Отабек молчал, но и без его слов все было понятно. Но эта тишина была тревожной и Юру пугала.  
\- А мои родители никогда не спали в общей постели, - сказал Юра то первое, что пришло в голову.  
\- Мои тоже, - признался Отабек. – Но это неправильно. Надо вместе.   
Юра посмотрел на него удивленно, но Отабек только пожал плечами.  
\- Почему? – спросил Юра. – Ты темноты боишься что ли? Или кошмары мучают?   
Отабек невольно вздрогнул, Юра прикусил язык, отметив, что, кажется, попал в точку. Как бы там ни было, а этот терминатор не был совсем уж бессовестным или бесчувственным.  
  
\- В нашем кругу часто женятся без любви, - задумчиво сказал Отабек. – А потом не хотят спать вместе… и это понятно. Но я так не хочу.   
Юра растерянно посмотрел на него.  
\- Но я тебя не люблю, - сказал он. – Я же тебя совсем не знаю.  
\- Я в курсе, - после паузы ответил Отабек.  
Он аккуратно ссадил Юру, потом потянулся, поморщился и потер затылок.  
  
\- Устал, - тихо, почти под нос себе сказал Отабек и растер лицо ладонью, словно хотел поскорее размазать и забыть о своей вырвавшейся жалобе.  
\- Может, все-таки скажешь, чем ты занимаешься? – спросил Юра. – Или ты думаешь, что я слишком тупой и не пойму?  
Отабек задумчиво взглянул на него.  
\- А чему тебя учили? – спросил он. – Что ты умеешь?  
\- Играть на фортепиано, петь, танцевать и вышивать гобелены, - тут же ответил Юра.  
Он фыркнул, заметив, как у Отабека на секунду прищурились глаза. Все-таки тот дураком не был и прекрасно понимал, когда над ним смеются.  
  
\- Ты ведь такого ответа ждал? – спросил Юра. – Я знаю несколько иностранных языков… и еще я изучал туристический бизнес, слушал лекции по гостиничному делу… но это для себя, дедушка никогда не разрешил бы мне там работать.  
\- Какие языки знаешь? – заинтересовался Отабек.   
\- Английский и японский, - пожал плечами Юра. – До того, как ты свалился мне на голову, начинал учить испанский, но пришлось бросить.  
Отабек задумчиво разглядывал его, потом хмыкнул.  
\- Я не бесполезный, - тихо и зло проговорил Юра. – Я не красивая статуэтка, с которой надо раз в неделю смахивать пыль. Я чего-то стою!  
Отабек промолчал и встал.  
\- Иди спать, - сказал он. – Я скоро приду.  
  
\- Иди ты в жопу! – рассердился Юра. – Хватит обращаться со мной, как с ребенком! Твоя экономка-мегера вообще шпыняет меня круглые сутки!  
\- Не ссорься с Лилией, - попросил Отабек, поморщившись. – Она хорошая… хоть и мегера.  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, это она на тебя работает, или мы у нее живем? – сердито спросил Юра.   
Отабек улыбнулся.  
  
\- Она загоняет меня спать в десять вечера, - пожаловался Юра. – А я, между прочим, взрослый, совершеннолетний и вообще, я даже женат. Что это за расписание? А еще трехразовое питание и кефир в полдник. Кефир!   
Отабек негромко рассмеялся.  
\- Слушайся ее, - попросил он. – Лилия строгая, но очень хорошая.   
\- Ты ей доверяешь? – спросил Юра.  
Отабек задумался.  
\- Больше, чем остальным, - сказал он наконец. – Когда все разрушилось, она не ушла.  
\- Что разрушилось? – переспросил Юра.  
Но Отабек уже замкнулся и сжал губы.  
\- Пора спать, - сказал он. – Завтра будет новый день.  
  
Он прошел мимо Юры в ванную и вернулся в спальню уже с мокрыми волосами и голый по пояс. Юра, забравшись в постель, осторожно наблюдал за ним. Ему стало немного завидно – у Отабека была хорошая фигура, того типа, когда легко набираются красивые, рельефные мускулы. У самого Юры никаких мускулов не было, он был жилистый и тощий, толком не набирал вес, а вот у Отабека были красивые руки, и плоский живот, и узкие бедра.  
  
Отабек небрежно и неторопливо стащил полотенце, повесил его на спинку стула, потом натянул пижамные штаны, стоя боком, и выпрямился. Юра разочарованно вздохнул – ему бы хотелось еще посмотреть.  
\- Лилия сказала, что ты целыми днями смотришь порно, - вдруг проговорил Отабек, забираясь в постель. – Она боится, что ты… не совсем нормальный.   
\- Что?! Нет! – возмутился Юра. – Я не виноват, что стоит мне включить порнушку, как эта мегера тут как тут! Пусть на себя посмотрит сначала! Может это она не совсем нормальная! Может, у нее нюх на это?!  
Отабек коротко засмеялся.  
  
\- Изучаешь теорию? – спросил он, устроившись на другом краю кровати.  
\- Пытаюсь понять, что люди в этом находят, - сознался Юра. – По-моему, это все довольно противно.  
\- Не попробуешь – не узнаешь, - усмехнулся Отабек.  
Юра замолчал. Он пытался подобрать слова для заманчивого предложения, что-то в духе: «давай попробуем, но если мне не понравится, - а мне, скорее всего, не понравится, - мы тут же остановимся, и дальше будем делать вид, что ничего не было, и ты не станешь меня заставлять, и не будешь смеяться, и не будешь злиться, и нечего на меня раздраженно смотреть», но вдруг заметил, что Отабек уже спит.   
  
Тот устроился на боку, почти уткнувшись лицом в подушку, дышал ровно, но даже во сне хмурил брови и сжимал губы, словно ждал нападения. Юра несколько минут разглядывал его, пока в спальне не стемнело окончательно, испытывая что-то вроде приязни, жалости… даже симпатии.

***

От обилия кружев, пайеток и страз Юру чуть не стошнило. До этого злосчастного визита в магазин эротического нижнего белья он даже не подозревал, что в мире существует столько пошлости, столько идиотской безвкусицы – и собрана она в одном месте. Все, что ему демонстрировали, по-хорошему, следовало бы запихнуть в большой бак и сжечь, но…  
  
Сначала Юра начитался статей. Все они были совсем не о том, и все как под копирку, так что он полез читать живые обсуждения на семейных форумах. К вечеру у него разболелась голова от осознания того, какие кретины его окружают и ходят по одним улицам с ним. Но Отабек снова не пришел ночевать в спальню, как не приходил уже почти месяц, и Юра провертелся на горячих простынях почти до утра, злясь и вздыхая.   
  
Утром он решил, что терять ему нечего: если что-то пойдет не так, Отабек отошлет его к дедушке, или отселит куда-нибудь с глаз подальше. Оставалось придумать, как заманить его в спальню и соблазнительно продемонстрировать свое юное тело, созревшее для взрослой жизни. Именно так и было написано в каком-то форумном сообщении. То есть, там речь шла вообще про другое – про то, как разжечь угасшую страсть супруга и придать отношениям былую остроту, но Юра решил, что не станет заводить топик «Мой муж меня не хочет, мы уже месяц ночуем в разных крыльях дома, я заебался быть девственником, помогите!».  
  
\- Может, что-нибудь еще? – тоскливо спросил Юра, когда каталог закончился, а среди всего того «дорого-богато», что ему предложили, не нашлось ничего подходящего или хотя бы не вызывающего отвращения.   
Консультант, холеный и выглядящий намного респектабельнее, чем Юра, попытался сдержать усталый вздох.  
\- Есть более... классические модели, - сказал он скучным голосом. – Но я не уверен, что это то, что вам нужно.  
\- Покажите, - попросил Юра, приготовившись к еще одной порции корсетов с блестками, трусов, кокетливо расшитыми стразами, и чулок с меховой опушкой. Неужели это действительно способно кому-то нравиться и вызывать страсть?  
  
Он глотнул почти выдохшийся лимонад, который ему принесли в самом начале показа, и едва не поперхнулся, когда перед ним зашагали девушки в длинных белых ночных рубашках.  
\- Вы что, шутите? – рассердился Юра. – Вы прикалываетесь, или как?  
Консультант пожал плечами.  
\- У определенной категории пользуется бешеным спросом, - сказал он, стараясь выдерживать профессионально-доброжелательный тон.  
\- У религиозных фанатиков что ли? – фыркнул Юра и тут же задумался о том, что понятия не имеет – а верующий ли Отабек вообще, и если верит, то во что?  
\- У тех, кто ищет невинность и чистоту, - сладко ответил консультант, ухитрившись своим ответом дать понять, что заебавший его Юра не тянет ни на невинного, ни на чистого.  
  
Юра тоже собирался многое дать понять, но осекся. Может, именно поэтому Отабек перестал приходить, перестал искать общения и вообще словно забыл, что у него есть Юра? Может, он тоже ценитель чистоты и невинности, а Юра, своими скандалами, руганью и истериками, его оттолкнул?  
  
\- Ну давайте свои ночнушки, - сдался Юра. – И корсет какой-нибудь давайте. И чулки с леопардом. И трусы с дыркой на жопе. Все давайте!  
\- Предпочитаете оплачивать наличными? – вкрадчиво спросил воспрянувший духом консультант.  
Юра всунул ему в руки кредитную карточку и потыкал пальцем в те модели, которые вызывали у него наименьшее отвращение. Должно же хоть что-то сработать?   
  
Он затащил пакеты домой, зашагал по лестнице и даже съежился, как фиалка на морозе, наткнувшись на втором этаже на мегеру, терпеливо поджидавшую в засаде. Она с холодным, недобрым интересом наблюдала за ним поверх парапета, сжав тонкие губы, как и всегда, когда его видела.  
  
\- Ты пропустил обед, - сказала Лилия.  
\- Я не голоден, - ответил Юра, мысленно уговаривая себя не трястись.  
Мегера была тощая, как копченая селедка, говорила негромко и предельно культурно, но Юра почему-то боялся ее до мурашек.   
\- Ты поел в городе? – спросила она.  
\- Я не голоден, - с нажимом ответил Юра, не решившись поднять взгляд.  
Мегера помолчала.  
  
\- Ты не предупредил охрану, что едешь гулять, - сказала она очень строго.  
\- У меня были личные дела, - уклончиво ответил Юра.  
\- У тебя нет личных дел, - холодно сказала мегера. – Что в пакетах?  
Юра ощутил, как холодная ярость затапливает его с ног до головы. Он знал, что не нравится этой тощей властной стерляди, и возможно, это она виновата в том, что Отабек не приходит в спальню. Отабек ей доверяет, и если она ему напела, какой Юра плохой, беспутный, испорченный и склочный, Отабек поверил и поэтому больше не хочет его видеть…  
  
\- Там чулки с мехом, - зло ответил Юра. – И корсет с блестяшками. Хотите посмотреть?!  
Мегера даже отшатнулась, уставившись на него раскосыми зелеными глазами.  
\- А еще там такие трусы, где жопы вообще нет, - сообщил Юра. – Чтобы, знаете, было удобно кого-нибудь трахнуть… то есть, если мой муж вообще вспомнит, что я живу в его доме.   
Лицо у мегеры застыло, губы сжались так, что потеряли всякий цвет, но Юру уже понесло:  
\- Вы не знаете, почему он дорогу в спальню забыл? – спросил он, едва не брызжа слюной от злости. – Мне кажется, что вы-то в курсе, вы же всюду суете свой длинный нос! Может, вы в курсе, почему этот мудак меня игнорирует? Хотя, вообще, знаете что? Передайте ему, что он мне нахер не нужен! Мне совершенно наплевать, где он пропадает. Пусть катится на все стороны… и вы вместе с ним!  
  
Он подхватил пакеты и прошел мимо мегеры, дрожа от бессильной ярости. Швырнул покупки на кровать, рухнул в кресло и запустил пальцы в волосы, растрепав хвост. В висках стучало, в затылке тихонько тянуло, грозя затяжной головной болью. Юра шумно выдохнул. У него начали трястись коленки, но он вспомнил обескровленное, строгое и ошеломленное лицо обычно невозмутимой мегеры – и едва слышно засмеялся.  
  
И стоило ему вспомнить об этой безобразной сцене, как в дверь тихонько, но настойчиво постучались. Мегера заглянула к нему и окинула оценивающим взглядом, если она и обиделась или рассердилась, то этого не показала. Ее худое лицо было таким же бесстрастным, как и всегда.   
\- Я прикажу подать легкий ужин в спальню, - сказала она. – А пока ты должен поесть.  
  
Юра послушно кивнул, у него не было сил ни спорить, ни хамить, поесть - так поесть, почему бы и нет? Мегера задержалась и несколько секунд смотрела на него очень внимательным, проницательным взглядом. Потом неожиданно улыбнулась и ушла. Юра даже опешил и долго моргал, словно пораженный молнией.  
  
Первую пару чулок с опушкой он моментально порвал, зацепив ногтями, вторую сумел натянуть без потерь. Долго крутил корсет, пока не сообразил, что самостоятельно его не затянуть, а звать для этого мегеру… да лучше сразу на рваных чулках повеситься! Он остановился на чулках и короткой шелковой футболке, которая едва-едва прикрывала нижний край ребер. Видок конечно был... но если это поможет, то ладно уж, полчаса позора, зато потом все будет хорошо.  
  
Однако почти сразу все пошло наперекосяк. Свечи оплывали, распространяя запах ванили и шоколада. Осели взбитые сливки, листья салата немного пожухли, авокадо потемнел - и салат сразу перестал выглядеть аппетитно. Вино выдыхалось, пирожные с клубникой заветрились. Когда свечи прогорели наполовину, залив блюдо воском, Юра вздохнул и принялся стаскивать чулки. В горле застыл комок, но Юра не позволял ему прорваться даже всхлипом.   
  
Он наполнил себе бокал, но потом подумал и принялся прихлебывать из горла, делиться-то было не с кем, а романтический ужин с перспективой на потерю девственности перетек в одинокую ночь, холодную постель и перспективу утреннего похмелья. Однако вино придало ему смелости и злости. Юра торопливо переоделся в нормальные шмотки, отшвырнув чулки подальше, и отправился искать своего блядского занятого муженька, который не удосужился даже явиться на романтический ужин.  
  
Отабек нашелся в кабинете. Он разговаривал с кем-то по телефону… ну как разговаривал – сосредоточенно молчал и хмурился, выслушивая кого-то в трубке. Большой кабинет был погружен в полумрак, только над столом горели две лампы, бросая вперехлест резкий желтый свет на усталое и мрачное лицо Отабека. Юра остановился у стола и отхлебнул из бутылки. Отабек молча посмотрел на него, потом бросил в трубку:  
\- Перезвоню, - и отшвырнул мобильный на стол, заваленный бумагами, какими-то распечатками и счетами, кое-где виднелись даже коричневые круглые следы от чашек.   
  
\- Ты хуй! – почти торжественно проговорил Юра, ощущая невыразимую легкость от того, что наконец-то мог высказаться.  
\- Я занят, - раздраженно ответил Отабек, устало щуря воспаленные глаза.   
\- Я вижу, - ответил Юра, чуть покачиваясь. – А вообще, знаешь что?  
\- Что? – терпеливо спросил Отабек.   
\- У нас сегодня месячная годовщина! – заявил Юра. – Меся…вщина. Месячник!  
\- И что? – спросил Отабек.  
\- И то! – агрессивно ответил Юра. – Я приготовил нам праздничный ужин. А ты не пришел.  
\- Ты приготовил? – удивился Отабек. - Сам?  
\- Ну не я лично… - отмахнулся Юра. – Я организовал нам ужин. Вино. Свечи. А ты не приперся! Ты не охуел вообще?!  
Отабек смотрел на него своим ничего не выражающим взглядом.   
\- Ты – скотина! – подытожил Юра. – Может, ты импотент? Может, тебя вставляет, только когда тебя боятся?  
\- Нет, - ответил Отабек.  
  
Он помассировал переносицу. Юра сделал еще пару глотков, наблюдая за ним, вино пошло так хорошо, словно простая вода.   
\- Ты завел любовницу? – спросил он, отдышавшись. – Трахаешь кого-то на стороне?  
Отабек скользнул тоскливым взглядом по столу.  
\- Я так и думал, - грустно проговорил Юра. – А ведь ты только начал мне нравиться! Ну ты и сука!  
\- С чего тебя пробило на семейную жизнь? – вдруг перебил его Отабек. – У тебя что - эти ваши дни скоро?  
\- Иди в жопу! – обиделся Юра. – Мудак!   
Он вышел, от души хлопнув дверью, и несколько минут постоял за порогом, прислушиваясь к тишине в кабинете. Он надеялся, что Отабек пойдет за ним, извинится и все такое, но через пару минут услышал возобновившийся негромкий разговор, Отабек снова принялся кому-то звонить и что-то обсуждать.  
\- Пидорас! – вконец оскорбился Юра.  
  
Он вернулся в спальню совершенно подавленный, разобиженный и несчастный. Свечи догорели, сливки окончательно осели, пирожные засохли. Юра громко вздохнул, сел на край кровати и ссутулился, переживая свою неудачу. Он думал о том, что Отабек гнусная и вообще фригидная сволочь, и о том, что зря только позорился с ночнушками и корсетами, зато на чулках и повеситься удобно. Мысли прыгали с пятое на десятое, и в какой-то момент Юру осенило. Он забрал полупустую бутылку, ушел в свою гостиную, включил ноутбук и принялся искать самую опытную шлюху.   
  
\- Это кто? – спросила мегера ледяным тоном.  
Юра неохотно свернул вкладку со смешными гифками и повернулся. Он рассеянно посмотрел на мегеру, потом на светловолосого дылду в клёвых кожаных штанах, который стоял рядом, и едва не фыркнул. У дылды были такие же зеленые ясные глаза, как и у мегеры, и вообще, чем-то он был неуловимо похож, правда, в отличие от мегеры, он с трудом сдерживал ухмылку.  
  
\- Он говорит, - медленно и отчетливо произнесла мегера. – Что ты его вызвал. Сюда.   
Она покосилась на дылду и с неодобрением осмотрела его длиннющие, стройные ноги, непристойно обтянутые тесными штанами.   
Юра удивленно моргнул и тут же вспомнил, что и в самом деле полчаса назад кое-кого вызвал… Он побагровел и тут же начал бледнеть, не зная, как и выпутаться из такого положения. На парне разве что не было написано, чем он занимается. И как это объяснить мегере?   
  
\- Это твой друг? – подозрительно спросила мегера.  
\- Нет, - ответил Юра. – Это э-э-э…  
\- Крис, - любезно представился тот, сверкнув белыми зубами в широкой улыбке.  
\- Это Крис, - пояснил Юра, стараясь не моргать.   
Мегера прищурилась. По спине у Юры потек холодный пот, так что он вскочил и попытался вежливо, незаметно и аккуратно выставить мегеру из спальни. Мегера упиралась, проститутка Крис молча оглядывался и ухмылялся. Он оказался взрослее и неожиданно смазливей, чем на фотографиях.  
  
Наконец, Юра закрыл дверь за Лилией и повернул замок. Проститутка Крис повернулся к нему и оглядел его с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Ну и чего ты хочешь, котик? – промурлыкал Крис. – Я-то тебе зачем?  
У него был очень заинтересованный и насмешливый взгляд.  
\- Ты не мне, - сбивчиво сказал Юра. – То есть, мне, но не для того… я хочу, чтобы ты меня научил кое-чему.  
Крис молчал и едва заметно улыбался. Вообще-то, Юра терпеть не мог таких солнечно-улыбчивых, у которых всегда все о`кей, но сейчас выбирать не приходилось.   
  
\- У меня есть муж, - мрачно сказал Юра. – Мы месяц женаты. Он меня не хочет. Мы вообще еще ни разу. Я предложил… ну… это, а он все время занят. Или пиздит. Я не знаю. Как мне сделать, чтобы он захотел? Научи меня… ну… этому всему.  
Он не думал, что признается случайному знакомому, проститутке с сайта, но стоило начать рассказывать – и слова полились рекой, и про меховые чулки, и про корсет, расшитый пайетками, и про ночнушку с карманом на заднице, и о том, что ничего не помогло…   
  
\- Муж старый? – спросил Крис, когда Юра наконец сумел заставить себя заткнуться.  
\- Молодой, - ответил Юра, покачав головой.  
\- Хм, молодой муж - и не хочет? – удивился тот.   
\- В этом и проблема, - процедил Юра. – Так ты научишь меня… быть привлекательным?  
\- Такому нельзя научиться, детка, - снисходительно ответил Крис. – Это врожденное… как у меня, например.  
Юра помрачнел.  
\- Но можно попробовать, - сказал Крис. – О, винишко! Хорошее?  
Юра тут же подал ему початую бутылку.  
\- Ладно, посмотрим, что тут можно сделать, - жизнерадостно проговорил Крис, отхлебнув из горла. – Раздевайся, взглянем на тебя.   
  
Юра неуверенно потянул через голову футболку и выбрался из штанов.  
\- Дальше! – приказал Крис. – Или ты собираешься соблазнять кого-нибудь семейниками?  
Юра стащил трусы и выпрямился, сдерживая инстинктивное желание прикрыться ладонью.   
\- Мда, мда, - пощелкал языком тот. – Ну все понятно…  
\- Что понятно? – настороженно спросил Юра, по выражению красивого лица догадавшись, что ничего хорошего не услышит.  
\- Бледненький, тощенький, - покачал головой Крис. – Косточки торчат... у тебя жопа-то вообще есть?  
\- Есть, - обиделся Юра и повернулся боком.   
\- Да, все понятно, - повторил Крис. - Ладно, тащи сюда свой корсет и что там у тебя еще, поглядим, что можно сделать. И прихвати, чем красишься.  
\- В смысле? – растерянно спросил Юра.  
Крис допил вино и посмотрел на него, моргая длинными черными ресницами.   
\- Не красишься? – спросил он, чуть склонив голову.  
\- Нет, - ответил Юра, неосознанно занимая оборонительную позицию.  
\- Оно и видно, - вздохнул тот. – Оно и видно.  
  
Они уговорили бутылку с вином и открыли вторую, затянули на Юре корсет, а потом Крис, чуть поплывший, но вполне бодрый, размалевал Юре лицо так, что и в зеркале не узнать.   
\- Теперь красиво! – заявил Крис.  
\- Мда? – с сомнением спросил Юра, поворачивая голову то так, то этак.  
Черные тени сделали его похожим на рассерженную панду. И еще глаза начали слезиться от всего этого. Но вообще было прикольно… необычно.  
  
Крис наблюдал за ним и пожирал пирожные с таким аппетитом, что Юра тоже соблазнился и съел пару штук, хоть они и оказались чуточку суховатыми.  
\- А что теперь? – спросил Юра, стараясь не растирать слезящиеся глаза. – Думаешь, этого всего хватит?  
\- Естественно нет, - фыркнул тот. – Недостаточно приготовить блюдо, сечешь? Его надо красиво подать!   
\- Это как? – кисло спросил Юра. – С песнями и танцами? Стриптиз сплясать? Да я даже дышать толком не могу!  
\- Сплясать – это хорошо, - задумчиво сказал Крис. – Может, и у тебя будут какие-то шансы.  
Юра уже решил было снова обидеться, но Крис вдруг просиял и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Знаю! Научу тебя тому, что всегда в жизни пригодится! Если и это не поможет, то я уж и не знаю что. Сосешь?  
\- Что? – ошеломленно спросил Юра.  
\- Что-что, - передразнил его Крис. – А сам как думаешь?  
Юра растерянно глядел на него, заливаясь краской, Крис помолчал и вздохнул.  
  
\- Все с тобой ясно, - скорбно сказал он. – Чему вас там вообще учат?  
\- Кого "нас"? – возмутился Юра.   
\- Богатеньких мальчиков, - пояснил Крис. – С хорошей родословной. У тебя же хорошая родословная?  
\- Наверное, - Юра пожал плечами. – Я не знаю. Нормальная…  
Крис сморщил нос.  
\- Оно и видно, - кивнул он. – Жопа тощая, сосать не умеешь.  
Юра все-таки обиделся, но Крис не обратил на это никакого внимания, порылся в вазе с фруктами и вытащил банан.  
  
\- Вот! – сказал он. – Любишь бананы?  
\- Не особо, - признался Юра.  
\- Придется полюбить, - важно сказал Крис. - Кто не любит, тот… у того все плохо с личной жизнью.   
\- У тебя, судя по всему, с ней все просто отлично, - ядовито сказал Юра. – Может, ты слишком сильно любишь бананы?  
\- У меня все отлично, - согласился Крис. – Но мы ведь не обо мне говорим, верно? Бери!  
  
Юра тяжело вздохнул и взял протянутый банан. Потом отобрал у Криса бутылку и сделал пару глотков. Как-то у него не было уверенности, что он способен научиться всем этим постельным штукам, и уж тем более – на бананах. Как-то это было несерьезно.   
  
\- Нет, погоди, - проговорил Крис, наблюдая за его попытками не поперхнуться. – Так не пойдет.   
Юра замер, держа очищенный и здорово обмусоленный банан в руке. Крис надавил ему на плечи, заставив опуститься на колени, отобрал банан и повернул под другим углом.  
\- Вот так, - сказал он. – Условия, приближенные к реальным.  
\- Так неудобно же, - растерянно ответил Юра, облизывая липкие губы.   
\- А никто не обещал, что будет легко, - заметил Крис. – Вот теперь давай, вжаривай! Покажи, что этот член самый лучший, и ты прям умрешь, если его не получишь. Поклоняйся члену!  
\- Чё? – скривился Юра. – Что за херня?  
Крис легонько шлепнул его по затылку.  
\- Не трать мое время, - строго приказал он. – Открой рот и отсоси банану. Твою личную жизнь устраиваем, не мою!  
  
Юра вздохнул, примерился, открыл рот и заглотнул банан до половины. Вообще, было странно, но приятно и, пожалуй, даже вкусно.  
\- Не сожри только, - посоветовал Крис. – Зубы убирай.  
Юра промычал с набитым ртом.  
\- Это что за взгляд мученика? – возмущенно сказал Крис. – Ты собрался своему мужику хер отгрызть? Мягче, мягче… смотри на него так, словно он единственное, что у тебя есть.  
Юра с трудом выдохнул и попытался посмотреть, как ему сказали – и банан тут же комом встал в горле.   
  
Юра с ужасом и потрясением уставился на Отабека, стоящего в дверном проеме. У того было такое странное лицо, что Юра перепугался до чертиков. Он нечаянно лязгнул зубами, вдохнул от неожиданности - и откушенный банан скользнул прямиком в горло. Юра раскашлялся, брызгая банановыми соплями, Крис охнул и выругался, пятясь, а Юра согнулся пополам и его наконец стошнило прямо Крису под ноги – раздавленным бананом, вином, пирожными, которые они сожрали вдвоем. Все хлынуло наружу стремительным потоком, ядрено пахнущим банановым шейком.  
  
\- Ну вот, - огорчился Крис. – Ты чего это? Не по размеру схватил?  
Юра, все еще кашляя и чихая мякотью, с трудом поднял голову и уставился на Отабека. Тот едва заметно улыбался, и по нему было непонятно – сколько времени он тихонько простоял в дверях, злится или развлекается, или ему вообще пофигу.   
Крис тоже обернулся и вздрогнул.  
  
\- Привет? – сказал он неуверенно. – Ты муж?  
\- Привет, - спокойно отозвался Отабек. – Ага.  
Юра откашливался и хрипел, и радовался, что ему не приходится ничего пояснять, потому что он не знал, что сказать.  
\- Пойдем, - позвал Отабек, поманив Криса одним пальцем.   
\- Он… не… виноват, - с трудом выдохнул Юра. – Не убивай его! Это я позвал!  
\- Разберемся, - ответил Отабек.  
Он вышел, Крис пошел за ним, прижимая к груди рюкзак, на пороге обернулся на Юру, но все-таки молча ушел, аккуратно закрыв дверь.  
  
Юра с трудом поднялся на ноги, - колени здорово затекли, - и попытался выпутаться из дурацкого корсета, но не сумел дотянуться до завязок.  
\- Помочь? – спросил Отабек.  
Юра дернулся от неожиданности и уставился на него исподлобья.  
\- Ты так быстро его прикончил? – спросил он сипло и недружелюбно. – В подвале стоит чан с кислотой?  
\- Нет, - ответил Отабек, чуть дернув краем рта в подобии улыбки. – Я дал ему денег и приказал отвезти его домой.   
Юра вздохнул и утер ладонью рот.  
  
\- Красивый корсет, - помолчав, сказал Отабек.  
\- Иди нахер, - ответил Юра, потер глаза и с удивлением посмотрел на черный след на ладони, пока не сообразил, что это тушь.  
\- Пойдем, - спокойно сказал Отабек. – Теперь надо позаботиться о тебе.  
Юра отшатнулся и даже попятился на всякий случай.  
\- Что ты со мной сделаешь? – спросил он, сглотнув. – Если ты собираешься меня избить – учти, я тут же вернусь к дедушке, плевать я хотел на ваши договоры! И вообще, только тронь меня – я тебе нос сломаю! И руки! И ноги! И голову! И вообще, хер в узел завяжу!   
Отабек вздернул бровь.  
  
\- Я собираюсь тебя вымыть, - терпеливо сказал он. – Я не буду тебя бить.   
\- Никогда? – уточнил Юра.  
\- Никогда, - ответил Отабек и протянул руку. – Пойдем?


	3. Chapter 3

\- Я думал, что ты шутишь, - недоверчиво проговорил Юра, ежась и пытаясь прикрыться полотенцем. Он весь покрылся мурашками, да так, что коротенькие, почти бесцветные волоски на руках и ногах встали дыбом.  
\- Нет, - ответил Отабек.

Ему нравилось смущение, нравилось, что Юра нервно переступает босыми ногами по кафелю и сжимает плечи, словно готовясь к бою. Нравилось, что Юра его стесняется – это было намного лучше косметики и всяких искусственных ухищрений, и сосания банана. Это было очень… человечно, естественно – невинность, стыд, скрытое любопытство. Это и возбуждало, и вызывало нежность, и очень захотелось показать Юре все то, чего у него еще не было, раз уж он созрел и был готов.  
Отабек неторопливо разделся и потащил дрожащего от волнения Юру в душевую кабинку, закрыл дверцу, оградив их двоих от всего мира.

\- Вообще-то, ты вторгаешься в мое личное пространство, - заметил Юра, пылая щеками и ушами.  
\- Мы женаты, - возразил Отабек. – У нас единое пространство.  
Юра взглянул на него и наморщил нос. От него сильно пахло бананами и перегаром, так что Отабек включил воду, настроил температуру и принялся мыть Юру. Тот послушно поворачивался и молчал, то и дело подрагивая от прикосновений. По его щекам текла черная вода, глаза поглядывали любопытно, смущенно, но без страха.

\- Мне комфортно рядом с тобой, - тихо сказал Отабек. – И тебе тоже, со мной, просто ты не даешь себе это ощутить.  
\- Да? – спросил Юра, отплевываясь. – Тебе так комфортно, что ты меня почти месяц игнорировал? Что, это были условия какой-то повышенной комфортности?  
\- Я дал тебе время привыкнуть, - сказал Отабек.  
\- К чему? – спросил Юра, щуря зеленые глаза. – К твоему отсутствию в моей жизни?  
\- К дому, к новой жизни, - просто ответил Отабек. – Ты как кот, ты привязываешься к месту. Я дал тебе время.  
Юра помолчал.  
\- Ладно, - проговорил он. – Ты дал время… и к чему это привело?  
\- Ты по мне соскучился, - улыбнулся Отабек.

Он повернул Юру лицом к себе, придерживая за подбородок, и продолжил аккуратно смывать с его худой, остренькой мордашки косметику. Юра прикрыл глаза, светлые ресницы подрагивали, брови чуть приподнялись, придав лицу беззащитный, ранимый вид. Отабек поглаживал его по скулам, наслаждаясь интимным моментом и тем, что Юра ему доверился. Горячая вода хлестала по плечам, мокрые волосы Юры потемнели, из-под них торчали розовые уши, которые казались горячими и полупрозрачными.

\- Юрка, - тихо позвал Отабек, нежно погладив большим пальцем выступающую косточку скулы.  
Юра пошатнулся и прижался к нему грудью, тихо фыркнул в плечо.  
\- Что? – спросил Отабек.  
\- У нас была большая кровать… свечки, - пробормотал Юра. – Я даже музыку нашел, такая, знаешь, тарам-пам-пам, и скрипочка в конце…  
\- Хочешь перебраться туда? – спросил Отабек и потянулся к крану, но Юра схватил его за руку.  
\- Нет! – сказал он, вцепившись в Отабека как клещ, влипнув в него мокрым телом. – Вдруг ты снова передумаешь и решишь, что я недостаточно привык к тому, что до меня никому дела нет!  
\- Юра, это не так, - ответил Отабек, обнимая его за плечи. – Ты очень важен. Ты тут самый важный.  
\- Честно? – спросил Юра, облизывая губы.  
\- Честно, - сказал Отабек и поцеловал его.

Он много раз представлял, как приведет Юру в свой дом, уложит в свою постель и сделает своим. Иногда представлялось по одному, иногда – по другому, но в целом одинаково: в фантазиях Юра раздвигал перед ним ноги, томно прогибался, нетерпеливо терся затылком и плечами о простынь, приподнимая бедра, и хриплым, срывающимся голосом умолял: «Возьми меня, Отабек жаным, заставь кричать от удовольствия, наполни своим семенем»… ну короче все, что полагается говорить в таких случаях, и что охотно говорили в тех фильмах, которые Отабек иногда смотрел перед сном, если у него были силы и желание.

В реальности Юра разбил его гитару, спасибо, хоть не об голову, порезался… да и вообще, злился и вздрагивал, стоило Отабеку на него посмотреть. А когда Отабек гладил его, спящего, Юра хмурился и вздыхал, и морщился, словно ему было противно. А потом еще навалилось все, и только отвращения любви его жизни не хватало до полного комплекта, так что Отабек отселился, и специальные фильмы смотреть перестал, он так и знал, что там все вранье.

И вот Юра в его руках - горячий, мокрый, прижимается и требовательно смотрит в глаза. Это настолько отличалось от всех фантазий, и настолько пугало, что Отабек растерялся. Юра был белый, худенький такой… нереальный, словно волшебный эльф из сказки, который развеется дымом, если его обидеть. Отабек очень боялся его обидеть. Не знал, с чего начать, в фантазиях как-то легче было представить себя опытным соблазнителем.

\- Ты чего тупишь? – шепотом спросил Юра, тычась кончиком носа ему в подбородок и под челюсть. – Ты не хочешь что ли?  
Он начал тяжело дышать, так что Отабек прижал его к себе, чтобы Юра почувствовал животом и бедром, что его хотят.  
\- Очень хочу, - сказал Отабек.  
\- Ну и вот, - пробормотал Юра и опустился на колени.  
У Отабека потемнело в глазах. Это было уже вообще что-то запредельное – поблескивающие зеленые глаза, намокшие волосы, приоткрытый покрасневший рот, мелькнувший язык, собравший капли воды с нижней губы…

\- Нет, стой, - проговорил Отабек.  
\- Что еще?! – прошипел Юра. – Тебе реально скрипки нужны, или что?  
Отабек подхватил его под мышки, поднял на ноги, потом перехватил под ягодицы и приподнял. Юра ахнул, вцепился ногтями ему в загривок и обхватил ногами бедра.  
\- Ах ты затейник ебаный! - сказал он с одобрением.  
Отабек обычно был равнодушен к ругани, он ее не порицал и не одобрял, но то, как ругался Юра, азартно и возбужденно, отдалось прямиком в член, хлестнув по позвоночнику сладким разрядом.

Отабек притиснул Юру к пластиковой дверце, понадеявшись, что та не треснет. Юра еле слышно постанывал и терся щекой о щеку.  
\- Порвешь меня – я тебя уебу на месте, - пообещал Юра, вызвав у Отабека еще один спазм возбуждения.  
\- Я осторожно, - пообещал Отабек, хотя не был так уверен, что сдержится.  
Но тут же решил, что сдержится, чего бы это ему не стоило. Не хотелось думать о том, что у Юры будет кровь, или он начнет рыдать, или перестанет так льнуть.

\- Погоди, а смазать чем? – спросил Юра, перестав нетерпеливо покусывать его плечо.  
\- Гель для душа? – предложил Отабек.  
Юра сморщился.  
\- Я читал, что от него задницей пузыри пускаешь, - проговорил он. – Не хочу проверять... что тут еще есть?  
Отабек неохотно обернулся и поглядел на подставку.  
\- Во! – обрадовался Юра. – Шампунь… ч-ч-черт, тоже банановый. Ненавижу, блядь, бананы!  
Однако он потянулся, сцапал шампунь, щедро плеснул себе в ладонь, потом просунул ее между их животами и сжал член Отабека.

Отабек едва не поскользнулся на ровном поддоне. В глазах у него потемнело, он едва не кончил и поскорее подкинул Юру повыше, пока все не закончилось слишком рано.  
\- Давай! – приказал Юра. – Только медленно. Но давай уже. Но осторожно, ты понял, да? Потихоньку. Нет, стой! Погоди, мне больно.  
\- Да я еще ничего… - начал было Отабек, но Юра отцепил одну руку от его шеи и звонко шлепнул по лицу.  
\- Завались, - приказал Юра. – Делай, что говорю.  
Отабек замер. Он не знал, что делать, и хотя чувствовал, что его член удобно тычется между ягодиц, и хватит всего одного движения, чтобы надавить, раздвинуть и так далее, он боялся сделать Юре больно.

\- Ну? – спросил Юра. – У меня спина мерзнет! Давай… а-ай, больно, стой!  
Отабек остановился, стиснув зубы так, что они даже заскрипели. Искушение было неимоверное. Юра тяжело вздохнул. Отабек поймал его взгляд и медленно надавил.  
\- Ай, - сказал Юра, вися на нем и не делая никаких попыток вырваться. – Ай. Ай.  
Отабек не остановился. По ногам тек, вспениваясь, шампунь. Юра жалобно кривил рот и надрывно дышал, его ногти, казалось, прорыли траншеи в загривке Отабека. Задница сжималась туго и жарко, и скользить туда-сюда, по чуть-чуть, было неописуемо приятно.

\- Ай, - сказал Юра. – А… А-ай?  
Тон его всхлипов изменился, стал удивленным. Глаза расфокусировались, Юра словно прислушивался к себе, и наконец выдохнул:  
\- О-ой. О-о-ой.  
\- Нормально? – спросил Отабек.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Юра. – Не понял.  
Он ойкал и жмурился, и вдруг начал немножко поддавать бедрами, покачивался навстречу каждому толчку. Отабек переступил удобнее, подхватил Юру заново и подбросил выше, притиснув спиной. Юра поглядел на него мутным взглядом.

\- Ну! – капризно и требовательно сказал он. – Ну?!  
\- Ладно, - сказал Отабек.  
Юра громко стонал ему в ухо, оглушал, потом вцепился зубами и принялся щекотно лезть языком. Отабек вонзил пальцы ему в бедра, натягивая на себя до самых яиц, до хлопка, до полной оттяжки. В какой-то момент Юра раскинул руки, задел и опрокинул полку, и на Отабека посыпались перевернутые шампуни, мыльница, чьи-то мочалки. Тяжелая бутылка стукнула его по спине. Юра, даже не заметив этого, царапал пластик и почти рыдал, взвиваясь голосом на каждый толчок. Его лицо окаменело и тут же расслабилось, рот приоткрылся в оскале. Отабек опустил голову и увидел, что его живот и грудь забрызганы белым, густым и пряным.  
\- Солнышко мое, - пробормотал Отабек, изливаясь, выворачиваясь, как ему казалось, всей душой.  
\- У-у, блин, - пробормотал Юра, не открывая глаз. – К-а-айф!

Отабек не успел ничего ответить, он переступил, и тут же под ступню ему попало мыло, скользнуло в сторону, и он почувствовал, что они с Юрой падают. Отабек даже сообразить ничего не успел, он так испугался за Юру, что тело отреагировало само. У Отабека даже искры брызнули из глаз, когда он приложился локтем и боком к кафельной стенке, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Мыло плавало в поддоне, постукивая по бортику. Юра тяжело дышал. Отабек пытался понять – сломал ли он руку или обойдется. Горячий воздух, пропитанный паром, удушливо пах еблей и перезрелыми бананами.

Отабек осторожно опустил Юру на ноги, выключил воду и отодвинул дверцу, впуская свежий воздух. Локоть горячо пульсировал. Юра хватал воздух ртом, искусанные губы покраснели и подрагивали, и в целом по нему было видно, что на ушибы Отабека ему наплевать, он все еще переваривал то, что случилось.  
Отабек выбрался наружу, растирая руку, вытащил Юру и завернул того в полотенце. Юра двигался заторможено, глаза у него были мутные, но он был таким послушным, словно большая гибкая кукла. Рука болела, но не сильно, так… ушибом и синяком, не больше.

Отабек, подумав, подхватил Юру и прямо так, завернутого в полотенце и обтекающего водой, понес в спальню. Ушибленный локоть заныл, отдаваясь болью в плечо, но Отабек, сцепив зубы, осторожно уложил Юру на кровать. Он сел рядом и только тогда ощупал припухшую руку. Он даже присвистнул, заметив наливающийся синяк. Юра с трудом скосил взгляд и посмотрел на него.

\- Прости, - равнодушно сказал он.  
\- Ты черная вдова, - улыбнулся Отабек. – Сделал дело – убей самца, да?  
\- Я не хотел, - ответил Юра. – Но вообще ты сам виноват. У меня были скрипочки и вино...  
\- И свечи, - поддакнул Отабек.  
Он лег рядом, взял ладонь Юры, мокрую и сморщенную от воды, и положил себе на лоб. Пальцы шевельнулись, Юра оживился и неуверенно погладил Отабека по мокрым волосам.

\- А знаешь, было клево, - сказал он. – Ты молодец... и совсем не фригидный.  
\- Спасибо, - помолчав сказал Отабек.

***

Поздним вечером на катке никого не было, хотя Юра знал, что днем здесь занимаются дети: утром, кажется, и в пять, после уроков. Отабек распорядился, чтобы дети домашней прислуги, и соседские тоже, могли бесплатно кататься, и даже тренера нанял, и за льдом следили…  
Юра натягивал свои коньки и думал о том, что в одном человеке не может это уживаться: руки, которые пахнут порохом, темные глаза, лишенные выражения, взгляд равнодушного, совершенно безэмоционального садиста, - Отабеку бы стать врачом, каким-нибудь хирургом, с такими повадками, - и при этом внезапная безвозмездная доброта к чужим личинкам. Да и вообще, неожиданная доброта к домашним… и к самому Юре.

Юра вышел на лед, оттолкнулся и сделал два простых прогона по кругу, чтобы привыкнуть ко льду. На втором круге пошел косичкой, быстро переставляя ноги, разогнался и прыгнул.  
«Сегодня попробую аксель, - решил Юра. – Разогреюсь и прыгну. Никто не узнает, ну и ругаться не будет. Сколько можно откладывать?».

Он разгонялся и прыгал, скользил по льду, подобравшись всем телом, отбросив все мысли, кроме одной – закрутить аксель и, желательно, не убиться. Юра почувствовал тот момент, когда можно, когда тело и разум были готовы, он разогнался и присел, и прыгнул, не позволив себе испугаться, закрутил одиночный аксель и, почти не веря сам себе, приземлился, ровно и чисто.  
Юра остановился и уставился себе под ноги, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму. Он едва не подпрыгнул, услышав громкие тяжеловесные хлопки. Отабек, в черной водолазке под горло, стоял у бортика, опершись обеими руками, и с интересом наблюдал.

\- Круто, - сказал Отабек. – Молодец.  
\- Ты видел? – почти взвизгнул Юра, подкатив ближе. – Видел?!  
\- Видел, - согласился Отабек. – Не боишься шею свернуть?  
\- Боюсь, - честно ответил Юра, потому что с Отабеком было выгоднее говорить правду.  
Отабек прищурил глаза в улыбке.  
\- Ты осторожней, ладно? – попросил он.  
Юра кивнул. Отабек перегнулся через бортик и задумчиво посмотрел на лед.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал Юра, пытаясь сдержать гнусную ухмылку. – Так и быть, покатаю тебя за ручку вдоль бортика.

У Отабека сверкнули глаза, он криво улыбнулся и отправился искать на стойке коньки своего размера. Юра, млея от предвкушения, наворачивал спирали, представляя, как возьмет Отабека за руку, а тот будет шататься и запинаться, и полностью от Юры зависеть.

\- Пару лет точно не катался, - признался Отабек, выезжая на лед. – У-ух!  
Он покачнулся и тут же выпрямился, оттолкнулся от бортика и выехал на середину. Равновесие он держал хорошо, наверное, и правда, когда-то занимался, тело не забыло навыки. Юра подъехал к Отабеку и протянул руку.  
\- Я сам, - сказал Отабек, возбужденно блестя глазами.  
\- Я отпущу, - пообещал Юра. – Пару кружочков покатаю, а дальше сам, ковбой.  
Отабек усмехнулся и взял его за руку, переплел теплые пальцы.

Его не пришлось тащить на буксире, Отабек очень быстро вспомнил, как переставлять ноги, и в поворот они вошли красиво и слитно, словно единое целое.  
\- Молодец! – ахнул Юра, в глубине души довольный тем, что Отабек умеет кататься. Такого коня пять минут потаскаешь – так потом рука с концами отвалится.  
Отабек рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

Второй круг они промчались вихрем, Юра рискнул повернуться спиной вперед и Отабек, через мгновение, повторил. Юра заорал от восторга, Отабек заулюлюкал, ухитрившись закрутить Юру, словно в танце, и прижать к себе.  
\- Ну ты даешь, - восхищенно сказал Юра, похлопав Отабека по колкой и потемневшей от свежей щетины щеке. – Ты как Бэтмен, знаешь? Днем простой мафиозный босс, а по ночам танцуешь «Щелкунчика» на льду!  
Отабек ухмыльнулся.  
\- Куда уж мне, - сказал он, притирая Юру к бортику.

Юра глядел на него и не мог отвести взгляда. Он как-то привык к тому, что Отабек выглядит и ведет себя старше своего настоящего возраста. У Отабека было только два модуса – деловой костюм, дорогие ботинки и лицо кирпичом, - из него, наверное, получился бы отличный игрок в покер, с его-то безжизненным взглядом, - и Отабек без одежды в спальне: мускулы, горячая кожа, темные волоски на руках и груди, растрепанные волосы и припухшие губы. И совсем другой взгляд, в котором жизни было слишком много для одного Юры, его иногда пугал тот темный, животный взгляд, которым Отабек его окидывал, подтаскивая к себе.

И вот, пожалуйста, третий Отабек, которого Юра до этого не видел: почти мальчишка, сверкающий улыбкой; прищуренные в открытой улыбке глаза, длинные, трепещущие ресницы, гортанный смех… я в него влюблен, - вдруг понял Юра.  
Ему стало и страшно, и радостно.

Отабек прижал его к бортику, подхватил под задницу, приподнял и усадил на ограждение, придерживая за бока.  
\- И что это? – спросил Юра, сдув с глаз челку.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Отабек и так резво полез целоваться, что чуть не опрокинул Юру спиной вперед.  
Юра замахал руками и вцепился ногтями Отабеку в загривок через тонкую черную футболку, попав по своим же царапинам, которые не успевали толком заживать. Отабек зашипел и дернул Юру на себя, жарко поцеловал в губы, прикусил за нижнюю и пососал, словно леденец.

\- Ты чокнутый, - сообщил Юра, обхватив его коленями за бедра.  
\- Ты тоже, - отозвался Отабек. – Постарайся не вонзить мне конек в ногу, ладно?  
\- Не могу ничего обещать, - стервозно сообщил Юра.  
Однако он опустил ноги и с силой оттолкнул Отабека в грудь. Тот поехал спиной вперед в центр, а Юра увернулся от выставленной руки и помчался по кругу, зная, что Отабек едет следом. Отабек был выше, у него был шире шаг, но он был тяжелее и давно не катался, так что Юра несколько минут легко уворачивался, петляя и меняя направление.

Он повернулся спиной вперед и нагло показал Отабеку язык. У Отабека горели глаза, растрепавшиеся черные волосы упали на лицо, по скулам полз густой румянец. Раньше Юра бы решил, что Отабек злится, но теперь он знал, что когда Отабек злится, то выглядит совсем не так. Это была совсем не злость.

\- Конь ты казахский, - поддразнил Юра. – Тыгыдык-тыгыдык!  
Отабек молча прибавил скорость, лед под лезвиями его коньков так и шихал. Юра тоже на всякий случай ускорился, резво развернулся, обогнул Отабека и поехал в другую сторону. Отабек грязно выругался, его коньки издали громкий скрип, и все же он потерял несколько секунд на торможение. Юра снова развернулся спиной и заухмылялся, ловко перебирая ногами.

\- Тебе пиздец! - азартно пообещал Отабек, начиная задыхаться.  
\- Что, копыта слабоваты? – ответил Юра. – Может ты…  
\- Юра, бортик! – вдруг крикнул Отабек и рванул вперед на каких-то резервах выносливости.  
Юра не успел остановиться и, к счастью, не успел повернуться лицом, иначе остался бы без зубов. Он ударился боком, и всем телом сразу, да так, что в голове помутилось, в глазах потемнело, а во рту стало солоно.  
«Убьюсь, – успел подумать Юра. – Убьюсь к хуям».

Он запнулся коньком за другой конек, - икру обдало жаром, - и полетел на лед, слепо, инстинктивно выставив перед собой руки. Пальцы уперлись и вцепились во что-то теплое и мягкое, а в следующую секунду грохнуло, душераздирающе скрипнул конек, а Юру так тряхнуло, что он стукнулся макушкой обо что-то твердое и еще раз прикусил язык.

Он с трудом поднял голову и перевел дыхание: он лежал на Отабеке, а Отабек лежал на льду и щурился. Лицо у него было бледное, только губы были ненормально красными. Юра сел. Отабек повернул голову и сплюнул на лед алым, и только тогда до Юры дошло, что у Отабека действительно рот в крови. Юра ахнул. Отабек попытался сесть, но потом лег обратно спиной на лед и хрипло застонал.

\- О Боже! - выдохнул Юра, подполз к нему и подсунул ладонь под затылок.  
\- Юрка, - тихо и сипло проговорил Отабек. – Ты и правда пытаешься меня угробить?  
\- Что? Нет! Ты что, свихнулся! – с отчаянием проговорил Юра. – Я... я не хотел! Ты как? Тебе плохо? Где болит? Голова? Спина?! Ну что ты молчишь?  
\- Всё, - подумав, ответил Отабек. – И холодно.  
\- Вставай, - приказал Юра. – Еще почки застудишь. Или ты не можешь встать? О господи, не пугай меня! Ты можешь встать?! Только не умирай!  
\- Пока не собираюсь, - ответил Отабек и с трудом сел и еще раз сплюнул.

Юра помог ему подняться, подставил плечо и практически поволок Отабека к бортику. Отабек слабо встряхивал головой, пытаясь опомниться. Юра дотащил его до лавочек и опустился на колени, торопливо расшнуровывая коньки. Отабек положил руки ему на плечи и легонько сжал.  
\- Ты как? – спросил он. – Ты-то цел?  
Юра прислушался к себе. Боком он, конечно, стукнулся здорово, и до крови прикусил язык, и еще врезал себе коньком по ноге… синяков не оберешься, конечно, но в общем и целом обошлось легко.  
\- Нормально, - ответил Юра. – А ты?  
Отабек подвигался, попытался взяться за бок и коротко простонал.  
\- Вроде нормально, - сказал он. – Ничего не сломал.  
Он с трудом поднял руку и потрогал затылок, но на пальцах крови не обнаружилось. Отабек сунул два пальца в рот и ощупал зубы и разбитые губы.

\- Здорово ты мне макушкой зарядил, - сказал он, криво улыбнувшись. – А с виду такой безобидный…  
\- Я очень даже обидный! – заявил Юра, но тут же сдулся, заметив, что Отабек сидит, скрючившись на бок, и дышит с трудом. – Прости, я не хотел… не подумал, что опасно…  
\- Все нормально, - ответил Отабек. – Я рад, что поймал тебя. Ты бы разбился.  
«Не то слово, - подумал Юра, мысленно прокручивая ситуацию со стороны, - я бы убился об лед, башка вдребезги, позвоночник ссыпался бы в трусы, как пить дать».  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, сжимая пальцы Отабека потными ладонями.

\- Я понимаю, почему твой дед не пустил тебя в большой спорт, - сказал Отабек, пока Юра волок его в спальню, держа в одной руке ботинки Отабека, а другой обнимая его за пояс и подставив плечо. – Страшно.  
\- Чего тебе страшно? – пропыхтел Юра. – Слушай, а ты не мог бы переставлять ноги?  
\- За тебя страшно, - ответил Отабек. – Я переставляю.  
\- Что ж ты такой конь тяжелый, а? - ответил Юра.  
\- Отпусти, - нахмурился Отабек.  
\- Нахер иди, - ответил Юра. – Шевели булками и не вздумай падать в обморок. Я тебя волоком не дотащу. Спину жалко.

Отабек даже застонал, вытянувшись на кровати. Юра рухнул рядом.  
\- Я позову сюда нашу мегеру? – спросил он. – Вдруг у тебя ребра треснули?  
\- Не надо, - ответил Отабек. – Я в порядке.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Юра, вытянувшись над ним на руках.  
\- Потому, что я знаю, как трескаются ребра, - ответил Отабек. – Нормально все.  
Он сел и попытался снять промокшую от пота футболку, но с бессильным стоном опустил руку. Юра помог ему раздеться, и даже ахнул, когда увидел кровоподтек, который разлился у Отабека от плеча до пояса.

\- Я зову Лилию, - твердо сказал Юра.  
\- Нет, - сказал Отабек. – Это только ушиб.  
Юра прищурился.  
\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь, - заявил он. – А утром я просыпаюсь, а ты лежишь синий такой, душистый, скрюченный и с языком набок, как сбитая камазом собачка. Очень надо!  
Отабек усмехнулся, встал и медленно ушел в ванную, порылся в шкафчиках, достал вату и перекись, и принялся смывать кровь с лица.

\- Почему у нас везде аптечки валяются? – спросил Юра, остановившись на пороге.  
\- Лайфхак, - рассеянно и невнятно ответил Отабек.  
Он выпрямился и осторожно промокнул рассеченную губу полотенцем. Юра порылся в аптечке и достал «Снежок», тот был не особо холодный, не в морозилке хранился, но Юра подержал пакет под холодной водой и приложил к синяку на спине Отабека. Отабек громко зашипел и дернулся, но Юра схватил его за руку и заставил стоять неподвижно. Отабек тихо стонал сквозь зубы и подрагивал.

\- Давно хотел спросить, откуда у тебя это? – тихо спросил Юра, погладив кончиком пальца кривой плоский рубец - у Отабека их было несколько, штук шесть, и все вразлет, и все одинаковые – длинные и тонкие кривые полоски.  
Отабек помолчал, потом неохотно сказал:  
\- Кошка.  
\- У тебя была кошка? – удивился Юра. - Ты не говорил.  
Отабек еще помолчал, облизывая губу и наконец выдавил:  
\- Плетка-кошка… девятихвостка.  
Юра чуть не выронил «Снежок».  
\- А кто тебя бил? – спросил он шепотом.  
\- Меня не били, - ровно ответил Отабек. – Так, стегнули для острастки… крючья спину поцарапали.  
\- Крючья? – слабым голосом спросил Юра, ощущая, что ноги у него подкашиваются. – Какие крючья? Рыболовные?

Отабек повернулся к нему, забрал пакет и бросил в раковину, взял ладонь Юры и приложил к груди, туда, где билось сердце.  
\- Не думай об этом, - виновато проговорил Отабек. – Давно дело было… их уже и в живых никого нет.  
\- Твоими молитвами? – спросил Юра.  
\- Да, - сказал Отабек, глаза у него снова стали непроницаемыми, а линия челюсти потяжелела. – Молитвами.  
Юра вздохнул и легонько поцеловал его в край рта.  
\- Тебе лучше лечь, - сказал Юра. – А завтра я все-таки скажу мегере, чтобы тебя осмотрели. Не нравится мне твой синяк.

Отабек пожал плечами, вернулся в спальню и кое-как устроился в постели, подсунув под спину и поясницу подушки.  
\- Иди ко мне? – позвал он, расстегнув штаны и спустив их ниже бедер.  
\- Ты что, трахаться надумал? – фыркнул Юра. – Ты в своем уме?  
\- А мы осторожно, - улыбнулся Отабек. – Только ты это… коньки сними?  
Юра опустил голову, и до него только теперь дошло, что свои коньки он в суете снять забыл, так и пошлепал, переваливаясь на лезвиях. То-то ему было так тяжело тащить Отабека на себе! Юра прыснул, присел и расшнуровал коньки, и без них ощутил себя легким, словно вот-вот взлетит.

Он забрался к Отабеку под бок, устроился рядом, нежно отвел черные волосы, упавшие на глаза. Отабек глядел на него внимательно и спокойно, едва заметно улыбался.  
\- Нет, ты прикалываешься?! – не выдержал Юра. – Мы только что чуть не убились!  
\- Ну так тем более, - ответил Отабек. – Мы живы… ты мне даже зубы не выбил.  
Юра закатил глаза, потом стащил с Отабека штаны и раздвинул его колени. Подумал, и сдвинул обратно, потом еще подумал и подпихнул под ноги еще одну подушку. Отабек терпеливо наблюдал, заложив руку за голову, вторая у него не поднималась. Юра подвинулся к нему поближе и лизнул подмышку, не больно укусил за плечо. Отабек с трудом передвинул руку, положил на бедро и сжал.

\- А, я понял, - сказал Юра, устроившись сверху, обхватив бока Отабека коленками. – Ты решил сдохнуть в процессе, да? Я кончу, а ты кончишься? Все мечтают о такой смерти!  
\- Не дождешься, - ответил Отабек, устраиваясь поудобней.  
Юра выдавил на пальцы смазку, размазал ее по члену Отабека, примерился и опустился, вздрагивая от боли и возбуждения.  
\- Тихонько, - попросил Отабек, наблюдая за его лицом. – Юра…  
\- Заткнись и не мешай, пострадавший! – приказал Юра, раскачиваясь. – Ты у нас сегодня больной… и на голову тоже. Вот и лежи молча.  
\- Может тебе халатик белый принести? – задумчиво проговорил Отабек.  
Юра отвесил ему пощечину, но тут же испугался, вспомнив, что на катке ударил Отабека по лицу головой. Однако Отабек только ухмыльнулся и облизнулся.

Юра раскачивался над ним, насаживался, вскрикивал и вздыхал. Ему было и стыдно, и приятно, что Отабек его внимательно рассматривает. В животе собрался горячий комок, из члена подтекало. Отабек, забыв про больные ребра, уперся ногами в кровать и принялся поддавать снизу бедрами так, что Юра вцепился в его грудь ногтями, чтобы усидеть.

Они дышали все громче, стонали слитно и врозь. С Юры падали крупные капли пота, одну Отабек поймал языком и моментально размазал по нёбу. Юра заскулил, ощутив, что член Отабека становится крупнее и тверже. Отабек впился пальцами ему в бедро, не давая ни отодвинуться, ни сползти, охнул и зажмурился, а ровный темп его бедер сбился, сломался. Юра вскрикнул, изливаясь Отабеку на грудь, сгорбился и задрожал, переживая мучительные и приятные судороги, капая спермой на Отабека.

\- Тыгыдык? – совершенно серьезно спросил Отабек, улыбаясь глазами.  
\- Да ну тебя, - лениво отмахнулся Юра, сполз в сторону и устроился рядышком.  
Потом, правда, переполз на другую, здоровую, сторону и лег головой Отабеку на грудь. Несколько минут они молчали, Отабек дремал, Юра задумчиво рисовал пальцем на его груди круги, квадраты и спирали.  
\- Может, начать таблетки пить? – спросил он.  
\- Какие? – спросил Отабек с трудом приоткрыв один глаз.  
\- Ну такие, - ответил Юра. – Доиграемся же.  
Отабек помолчал, потом сказал:  
\- А.

\- Что «А»? – спросил Юра, не дождавшись больше ничего. – Ты не мог бы как-то… расширить ответ?  
\- Делай, как хочешь, - ответил Отабек, голос у него был не особо радостный. – Решай сам.  
Юра сел и ткнул пальцем Отабеку в щеку.  
\- А тебе пофигу, что ли?  
\- Абсолютно, - ответил Отабек. – Я за тебя боюсь, так что тут ты сам решай, как лучше.  
\- Но ты спиногрызов хочешь? – подозрительно спросил Юра.  
Отабек кивнул.  
\- Пятерых, - сказал он, потом увидел вытянувшееся Юрино лицо и поправился. – Троих… или одного.  
\- Или ты навсегда уходишь спать в свою комнату! – возмутился Юра. – Я, по-твоему, инкубатор? Пятеро?! Ты себе вообще как это представляешь?  
Отабек подумал.  
\- Ну я же не заставляю, - сказал он.  
\- Еще бы заставлял! – рассвирепел Юра.  
\- Мог бы, - негромко проговорил Отабек, впрочем, судя по его взгляду, он тут же пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.

Юра взял подушку и пару раз от души треснул Отабека по голове, он бы треснул и еще, но Отабек сморщил нос и громко чихнул.  
\- Будь здоров, - недружелюбно буркнул Юра. – Не болей.  
Отабек потянул его к себе, уложил рядом и погладил по плечу. Юра затих, прислушиваясь к его дыханию.

Он вдруг сообразил, что Отабек очень ловко слился с темы, которая была ему неприятна. Юра о нем толком ничего не знал – кто бил Отабека, кто его преследовал, как Отабек вообще выжил. Юра знал только всякие слухи, но в слухах был какой-то другой Отабек, слишком уж гипертрофированный, какое-то воплощение Гитлера и Иди Амина, безжалостный садист без совести и стыда… и какая-то доля правды в этом была, конечно, но настоящий Отабек таким не был.

Юра решил, что прямо сейчас спросит, и если Отабек снова попробует слиться с темы, то укусит его за нос – но Отабек уже спал. Губа распухла, на скуле потемнел синяк, видимо, Отабек все-таки приложился ко льду лицом. Юра вздохнул и устроился удобнее, решив перенести разговор по душам на потом.

***

Сначала на Юру накричала мегера. То есть, не накричала, а отчитала его своим отлично поставленным голосом, с металлом, с шипением… лучше бы накричала. Юра разобиделся и отправился жаловаться к Отабеку, но только заглянул в кабинет, как-то резко передумал вообще открывать рот.   
  
В кресле, напротив стола, сидел и потел какой-то неудачливый парень, Отабек задумчиво расхаживал по кабинету и хмыкал. Юра уже прекрасно знал, что Отабек никогда ни на кого не кричит, он вообще был парень спокойный, он ходил и молчал, а в какой-то момент доставал нож и хуячил прямиком в плечо. Так что, если Отабек ходит и хмыкает, а не сидит себе спокойненько за столом, лучше свалить подальше.  
  
Однажды, - Юра не видел, только слышал, весь дом слышал, - из кабинета Отабека вытащили орущего парня с простреленными коленями. Парень вопил так, что у Юры, сидящего в другом крыле, волосы дыбом встали. Потом, вечером, Юра спросил у Отабека.  
\- За дело, - ответил тот и расстроено поскреб затылок. – Ты тоже слышал, да? Прости.  
Юра только фыркнул.  
\- Знаешь, я ведь не трепетная фиалка, я знаю, чем ты занимаешься.  
\- Все равно, - упрямо ответил Отабек. – Я не хотел.  
\- Тогда прекращай стрелять по людям, - посоветовал Юра.  
Может, Отабек и в самом деле прекратил, потому что такого ора в доме больше не было.  
  
В общем, Юра свалил подальше, сообразив, что у Отабека не то настроение, чтобы капать ему на мозги. Юра засел в его комнате, той, где Отабек теперь почти и не бывал, так, пробегал мимо по пути в гардеробную.  
  
Юра потрогал гитару, потом провел пальцем по корешкам зачитанных книг. На каток не сунешься – там как раз занимаются малолетние личинкусы, сшибешь кого-нибудь с ног – визгу не оберешься. В доме проходит уборка - не то, чтобы Юра рвался пылесосить ковры или с метелкой вытирать пыль, но его так резво выпихали в шею, что ему даже стало обидно. Он не какое-то бесправное чмо, которым можно помыкать, он второй человек в доме после босса! Боссиня… то бишь, боссиха… или сэконд-босс… Что-то такое, в общем.  
  
Юра решил включить компьютер и погонять в вовку, и даже встал, но тут заметил, что большой нижний ящик стола, который всегда был заперт на ключ, на этот раз чуть приоткрыт. Юра тут же загорелся любопытством. Он подозревал, что там хранится что-то такое, что Отабек прятал ото всех, но Юра ведь не все… а если посмотреть аккуратно и убрать, как было, то Отабек и не заметит. Наверное.   
  
Юра открыл ящик и осторожно достал чуть помятую картонную коробку. Снял крышку – и едва не ахнул, уставившись на Полосатика. Когда Юра был маленьким, у него уже была такая игрушка, но Юра ее где-то так потерял, что и не нашли. Ему купили точно такого же большого пушистого кота, Юра спал с котом лет до четырнадцати, кота пришлось несколько раз подшивать, один глаз оторвался и потерялся, Юра взамен пришил пуговицу, исколов все пальцы.   
Он ожидал найти в коробке что угодно – тайные счета, фальшивые документы, засоленную голову недруга, но только не свою игрушку. Под котом обнаружились две фоторамки, без стекол, но с фотографиями. Юра с шумом втянул воздух, когда сообразил, кого видит.   
  
Мама у Отабека была очень-очень красивой - и не похожа на казашку, наверное, наполовину русская. Отец был плохой копией Отабека… вернее, Отабек был более симпатичной копией своего отца – та же форма лица, скулы, прищур глаз, правда, все не такое грубое, более миловидное, более симпатичное. На одной фотографии родители Отабека, наверное, только поженились. Они были очень молодые и без детей. На второй фотографии они и выглядели чуть постарше, и с ними был пятилетний серьезный пухлый мальчик. Юра хохотнул, потому что маленький Отабек был совсем на себя не похож – и нос не тот, и уши совсем другие, и линия челюсти мягкая и безвольная.   
«Допустим, нос ему ломали и не раз, - задумался Юра. – Но все остальное? И откуда все выросло?».   
  
Юра отложил рамки и достал обгорелый, выгнутый от воды фотоальбом. Картон рассохся, поэтому пришлось листать очень-очень аккуратно, уцелело мало фотографий, но Юра с интересом все посмотрел. Мальчик на фотографиях был уже больше похож на Отабека, каким Юра его знал, с жестким, волевым подбородком и охуительными ушами, и меньше – на пухлого пацана с фоторамки.  
Юра отодвинул фотоальбом и посмотрел, что осталось в коробке – всякий хлам, который имеет значение только для владельца. Несколько красивых ракушек, стеклянные шарики, какие-то билетики, очень старая афишка зоопарка. Юра сложил все обратно, оставив себе только фотоальбом, и еще раз внимательно просмотрел уцелевшие фотографии.   
  
Он едва не родил ежа от неожиданности, когда над плечом похмыкали. Юра резко обернулся, безуспешно пытаясь прикрыть плечом коробку.  
\- Это мое, - ровно сказал Отабек, кивнув на коробку. – Это личное.  
Юра кивнул.  
\- Даже мне нельзя посмотреть? – спросил он.   
Отабек подумал и пожал плечами, видимо рассудив, что нет смысла запрещать, если Юра уже и так сунул любопытный нос.  
  
\- Ну смотри, - сказал он и присел рядом, задумчиво провел ладонью по фотографии в рамке.  
\- Ты там на себя не похож, - сказал Юра. – Странно, правда?  
\- Нет, - ответил Отабек, улыбнувшись. – Потому, что это не я.  
\- А кто?!  
\- Мой старший брат, - сказал Отабек и провел пальцем по фигурке женщины. – Я еще тут.  
Юра чуть было сдуру не спросил, а где же старший брат теперь, но вовремя додумался закрыть рот.  
\- А хочешь, я тебе свой детский фотоальбом покажу потом? – спросил он. – Если захочешь, конечно.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Отабек.   
  
Юра внимательно уставился на него, на его серьезное лицо, чуть тронутое свежей щетиной, на густые брови, которые всегда быть чуть сдвинуты, придавая симпатичной в общем-то физиономии хмурое выражение. Подбритые виски потихоньку отрастали. Отабек хлопал длинными, черными ресницами, ответно всматриваясь в лицо Юры. Отабек вырос, он стал взрослым, у него самого уже семья появилась, но Юре стало безумно жалко того малыша с детских фотографий, который навидался всякого дерьма.   
Глаза Отабека расширились от удивления, а Юра вдруг осознал, что рыдает в три ручья у Отабека на груди, да так, что рубашка промокла от слез и соплей.   
  
\- Юра, - испуганно гладил его по плечам Отабек. – Юрка, ты что?  
Слезы иссякли так же неожиданно, как и накатили. Юра зашмыгал носом и утер галстуком Отабека мокрые щеки, рассудив, что хуже не будет.   
\- Прости, - сипло сказал он. – Что-то я… как-то оно…  
Он снова начал всхлипывать и только усилием воли заставил себя более-менее успокоиться.  
\- Юра, - тихо спросил Отабек, дав ему успокоиться. – А мы случаем не ждем ребенка?  
Юра так и поперхнулся.  
\- Ты в своем уме?! – взвизгнул он, отшатнувшись.  
  
И хотя вслух он вопил на растерянного Отабека, в уме он холодно и рассудительно складывал все факторы: неожиданную сонливость по утрам, и перепады настроения, и то, что трахаться и скандалить хотелось в два раза сильнее, чем раньше, и все остальное…   
-... а вообще мне нужен тест, - закончил Юра.  
Отабек, совершенно сбитый с толка, заморгал.   
\- Хорошо, - послушно сказал он. – Сейчас.   
  
Юра решил, что Отабек реально пойдет покупать тесты, но Отабек не придумал ничего умнее, чем позвонить мегере.   
\- Ты свихнулся? – зашипел Юра, дергая Отабека за рукав. – Ты зачем ей сказал?!  
\- А что? – удивился Отабек. – Все равно узнают же.  
\- Что ты за придурок, а?! – взвыл Юра. – Не хочу я, чтобы кто-то знал.  
«И не нужны мне тесты, - холодно подумал он. – Я и без них все знаю. Доигрались».  
  
Он ушел в большую спальню и сел на край кровати, Отабек тут же притащился следом, сел рядом и обнял его за плечи. Юра чуть откинулся назад. Отабек поцеловал его в ухо, выступившее из-под волос, собранных в хвост. Мегера, увидев их, испуганно прижимающихся друг к другу, скептически закатила глаза и протянула Юре несколько тошнотворно-розовых коробочек.  
\- Знаешь, как пользоваться?  
\- Разберусь, - буркнул Юра. – Я не тупой.  
  
Отабек сунулся за ним, но Юра захлопнул дверь перед его носом. Он достал из коробок все тесты и сообразил, что не сумеет использовать все сразу. Либо вообще не попадет, либо обоссыт и стены, и потолок, и все на свете. Юра покрутил головой, заметил стакан для зубных щеток, сполоснул его и примерился. По спине тек холодный пот, к щекам то приливала, то отливала горячая кровь.   
  
Юра осторожно отставил стаканчик и принялся по очереди пихать в него тесты, потом разложил их в линию и посчитал минуту, больше и не пришлось. Потом он вылил стакан с мочой в раковину, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не пойти и не вылить Отабеку на голову, сгреб все тесты и, дрожа от ярости, отправился в спальню.  
  
Отабек, бледный и хмурый, вскочил и шагнул ему навстречу. Юра швырнул в него тестами.  
\- С-скотина! – прошипел он. – Доволен?! А я говорил! Я предупреждал, что доиграемся!  
Он забрался в постель, не снимая обуви, замотался в одеяло и затих. Над его головой Отабек и мегера негромко переговаривались. Потом Отабек сел рядом и потряс за плечо через одеяло.  
\- Юр, - позвал он. – Ну чего ты?  
\- Отвали от меня! – зло сказал Юра. – Это ты виноват! Я тебя предупреждал!  
\- Юрка, ну чего? – мягко сказал Отабек. – Ну разве плохо?  
\- А чем хорошо? – буркнул Юра. – Это ж не тебе арбуз в животе таскать полгода! И вообще! Не трогай меня. Врача мне найди.  
\- Конечно, - тут же отозвался Отабек. – Самого лучшего.   
\- Именно, - буркнул Юра, вжимаясь щекой в подушку. – Пусть меня вычистят, не хочу я! Отабек даже отпрянул. Юра подумал, что перегнул, Отабек несколько секунд даже не дышал, потом встал.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - сказал он чужим голосом и вышел, прикрыв дверь.  
  
Юра выбрался из-под одеяла и сел. Мегера смотрела на него с холодным интересом в зеленых глазах.  
\- Где этот идиот? – хмуро спросил Юра.  
\- Под одеялом прячется, - сладко ответила мегера.   
\- Ой, да идите вы, - скривился Юра.  
Однако мегеру он все-таки обошел по дуге и отправился искать Отабека.   
  
Он начал с кабинета. Вообще-то в приемной сидели всякие просители с довольно паскудными рожами, но Юра прошел мимо всех и заглянул в кабинет. Отабек сидел на диване, сгорбившись и опустив голову. Юра проскользнул внутрь и закрыл дверь с тихим щелчком.  
\- Я же сказал не трогать меня! – рявкнул Отабек и как-то странно выбросил руку перед собой.   
Юра отшатнулся, краем глаза заметив смазанное движение и металлический блеск. В дверь, чуть ниже его уха, вонзился нож.   
\- Ты совсем рехнулся? – спросил Юра.  
Отабек поднял голову и побледнел до синевы.  
  
\- Юрка! – выдохнул он и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Идиот, - сказал Юра и выдернул нож из дерева. – Агрессивный идиот.  
\- Прости, - сказал Отабек. – Ты цел? Не попал по тебе?  
\- Не попал, - ответил Юра и уронил нож на столик.   
Отабек рухнул на диван и, поморщившись, потер грудь. Юра сел рядом, пытаясь скрыть, что у него трясутся коленки – вот так сунешься не вовремя и можно сказать уху «до свидания». И хорошо, если ухо, а не в горло.  
  
\- Прости, - повторил Отабек.   
Он выглядел несчастным, подавленным, глядел исподлобья и хмурился.  
\- Слушай, ну ладно я, - терпеливо ответил Юра. – У меня гормональный спад… или подъем? Гормональный пиздец, в общем. Но ты-то! У тебя всегда голова варит как надо, ты же мистер холодильник. Чем ты думал?  
\- Что? – глупо спросил Отабек. - Ты о чем?  
\- Я терпеть не могу спиногрызов, но это же наш ребенок, мой и твой, - пояснил Юра. – Нельзя его выскребать. Тебе нужен наследник.  
  
Он вспомнил, сколько раз слышал на всяких мероприятиях шепотки о том, кто кому чего подарил за долгожданного ребенка: кому тачку, кому виллу на южном побережье или кругосветное путешествие на круизном лайнере. Юра уже думал пошутить про тачку, которую Отабек ему должен, но передумал – Отабек в таком состоянии, что никаких шуток не поймет.  
  
\- Ты передумал? – обрадовался Отабек.  
Юра пожал плечами.  
\- Не начинать же с абортов, - смущенно сказал он. – Но ты все равно козел и мудак.  
Отабек промолчал.  
\- А что, если бы я все-таки уперся, ты бы нашел врача? – спросил Юра.  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
\- Ну да, - сказал он. – Если ты не хочешь…  
Он погладил Юру по волосам и сказал:  
\- Я за тебя боюсь. У меня детей еще не было.  
\- Я тоже боюсь, - признался Юра. – А вдруг он будет страшненький? Знаешь, есть большая вероятность, что у красивых родителей будет уродец. Что тогда?  
\- Ну… он будет богатый уродец, - усмехнулся Отабек. – Без друзей не останется, не переживай.  
Юра фыркнул. Он подвинулся и лег на диван, устроившись затылком у Отабека на коленях, и принялся играть с галстуком, безжалостно сминая его и накручивая на палец. Отабек гладил его по голове.  
  
\- Слушай, а откуда у тебя мой Полосатик? – спросил Юра. – Только не пизди, что это не мой.   
\- Твой, - согласился Отабек. – Ты сам его забыл у меня.   
\- Чего? – поразился Юра. – Это как?   
\- Ты просто не помнишь, - улыбнулся Отабек. – Мы с тобой встречались в детстве. Ты был мелкий такой… в пижаме. Ты потерялся, и мы с тобой искали твою няню. А потом ты забыл игрушку, а я забрал.  
\- Ты бредишь что ли? – прищурился Юра.   
Отабек помотал головой.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты втюрился в меня с первого взгляда, - попросил Юра. – А то это реально как-то пугает. Типа, ты всю жизнь любил только меня… это как-то ненормально.  
\- Не всю, - успокоил его Отабек. – Я тебя быстро забыл.  
\- Мда? – холодно спросил Юра.  
Отабек кивнул, и за это Юра дернул его за галстук.  
  
\- Я тебя увидел… - Отабек задумался. – Два года назад. Я тебя вспомнил… и откуда у меня этот кот.  
\- А ты можешь мне вот сейчас честно ответить, - оживился Юра, даже сел и крепко схватил за край измятого галстука, словно Отабек мог вырваться и убежать. – Я теперь от тебя все равно никуда не денусь, да еще и пузо скоро на глаза полезет, вот скажи мне – чего ты за мной ходил и пялился, а?  
\- В смысле? – удивленно спросил Отабек.  
\- Да в прямом! Ходил по пятам и таращился! Прям задницу не почешешь и в носу не поковыряешься – ты же пялишься. Один раз только и подошел! Признайся, ты планировал что-то ужасное?  
\- В смысле? – глупо повторил Отабек.  
Юра задышал с присвистом.   
  
\- Что ты заладил?! Ну… ты планировал меня спереть? Через меня деда достать? Или ну… что-то совсем плохое? И если ты сейчас спросишь «в смысле», клянусь, я тебе по морде нашлепаю!  
Отабек поспешно закрыл рот.   
\- А сам как думаешь? – спросил он после паузы.  
\- Сначала я думал, что ты собираешься меня выкрасть и дедушке по частям отсылать, - признался Юра. – Я тебя сильно боялся, сам знаешь, что о тебе говорят.  
Отабек нахмурился.  
  
\- А потом я понял, что ты вроде как не хочешь меня расчленять, - улыбнулся Юра. – И начал думать, что ты, знаешь… ну… сопрешь меня и…  
Он покраснел. Отабек вскинул бровь.  
\- Надругаешься над моей невинностью, - наконец сказал Юра.  
\- Безобразным образом, - подсказал Отабек и рассмеялся.   
\- Отвали, - беззлобно ответил Юра и подергал Отабека за многострадальный галстук. – Ну так?   
  
Отабек подумал, потом осторожно вытащил галстук из пальцев Юры, ослабил узел, и стянул его через голову, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Юра не торопил его, он знал, что либо Отабек ответит, когда соберется с мыслями, либо не ответит вообще.  
\- Я стеснялся, - сознался Отабек.   
Юра едва не поперхнулся слюной.  
\- В смысле?!  
Отабек пожал плечами, уши у него были розовые и теплые.  
  
Коленную чашечку он разнести может, а о чувствах говорить стесняется, - усмехнулся Юра. Он улегся обратно Отабеку на колени, задрал майку и задумчиво уставился на свой живот. Отабек осторожно положил ладонь и погладил.  
\- Боишься?  
\- Очень, - честно сказал Отабек.   
\- Того, что будет уродец? – поддел Юра.  
\- Нет, - медленно ответил Отабек. – Что он повторит мою судьбу. Или… что не смогу его достойно воспитать.  
Юра вздохнул. За это он и любил Отабека – тот умел видеть суть вещей. Юре в голову только какая-то чепуха лезла, про машины за детей, и про сочетание генов, всякое такое, а Отабек ухватил суть. Они сами-то почти дети. Ладно, Отабек рано повзрослел… но это целый новый ребенок, новый человек, со своим характером, как с ним справляться? Какой он будет?   
  
\- А, по-моему, это магия, - вдруг сказал Отабек.  
Юра сообразил, что думает вслух.  
\- Немножко тебя и немножко меня, - тихо сказал Отабек. - И выйдет новый человек.  
\- Поскорее бы он вышел, - пробормотал Юра. – Мне теперь ничего нельзя, пить нельзя, на каток нельзя, дротить в варик по ночам нельзя… а что можно?  
\- Молиться и поститься? – предложил Отабек.  
\- Поститься тоже нельзя, - заметил Юра. – По-моему, надо жрать рыбу и орехи… или это при малокровии?  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
\- Мы тебе найдем хорошего врача, - пообещал он. – Все будет в порядке.  
\- Я почти уверен, что в прошлый раз, когда ты это обещал, мы и заделали спиногрыза, - прищурился Юра. – Так что давай-ка без этого?  
\- Как скажешь, - согласился Отабек.  
  
Юра сел и поскреб затылок, стащил резинку и встряхнул волосами. Отабек смотрел зачарованно, протянул руку и завел прядь за ухо.   
  
\- А чего у тебя тут даже ковра нет? – ляпнул Юра. – Сиротливо как-то.  
\- Был ковер, - ответил Отабек. – Стирать долго.  
Юра поморщился.  
\- Да, точно, - пробормотал он. – Слушай, а пойдем отсюда? У меня от твоего кабинета мурашки по спине.  
\- Почему?  
\- Мне тут места нет, - пояснил Юра. – Вернее… это не мое место. Мне тут нечего делать. Тут… гадко. Не обижайся, ладно?  
\- Ты прав, - спокойно ответил Отабек. – Гадкое место.   
  
Он отвел Юру в спальню. Юра принес плюшевого кота и посадил его между подушками.   
\- Пусть живет тут, - сказал он. – И еще… слушай… а можно…  
\- Что можно? – терпеливо спросил Отабек.  
\- Можно я кота заведу? – спросил Юра. – В смысле живого. Настоящего.  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
\- Пожалуйста, - мягко ответил он.  
Юра прищурился.  
  
\- Это ты мне теперь все будешь позволять? – спросил он с интересом. – Все, что попрошу?  
\- В мерках разумного, - ответил Отабек. – Почему бы нет? Я бы и раньше позволял, но ты редко просишь.  
\- Еще чего! – возмутился Юра, вздернув нос. – Так кошечку можно?  
\- Можно, - сказал Отабек. – Кошечку – можно.  
\- И котика? – вкрадчиво спросил Юра. – Кошечку и котика можно?  
\- А когда котик с кошечкой будут сношаться, котят ты куда девать будешь? – терпеливо спросил Отабек. – Топить жалко... нехорошо это.   
Юра промолчал.  
  
\- Либо котик с котиком, либо киса с кисой, - смягчился Отабек. – Потому что отрезать бубенчики у меня рука не поднимется.  
\- То есть, резать людей – рука поднимается, а бубенчики коту – нет? – насмешливо уточнил Юра.   
\- Бубенчики – это святое, - с самым серьезным видом заявил Отабек и по-хозяйски потрогал Юру за них же.  
\- Ла-адно, - вздохнул Юра, шлепнув его по ладони. – Тогда прямо завтра и заведу котиков… а пока давай наслаждаться разнузданным сексом, пока я еще вижу свои ноги?


End file.
